UNTIL DAWN
by Shadow Operative
Summary: 8 friends...no I'm sorry 9 friends find themselves trapped on a mountain with no way out. They have to survive until dawn but that seems impossible with a deranged psycho, a strange man, and unknown dangers hiding in the shadows. They must uncover the mysteries surrounding not only their friends disappearance but what happened on the Mountain that spans back hundreds of years.
1. PROLOGUE: ONE YEAR AGO

Until Dawn has become very popular since it's release date a couple weeks ago. I, myself, have played the game and since then have wanted to write about it. So here is my spin on the story with my added OC to it. Enjoy the ride, because I know I did.

* * *

 **UNTIL DAWN**

The Butterfly Effect

 _A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now._

 _..TINY BUTTERFLY…DEVESTATING HURRICANE…_

A blue butterfly lands peacefully on a table, its wings flapping easily until the wings freeze completely and the little being twitches twice. It falls still, it left wings decaying and dying as if a disease had taken hold of the small life.

 _The smallest decision can dramatically change the future…_

A light follows the little vain of the top of butterflies right wing. It stops at the vain diverges and then goes left. The faint sound of screaming can be heard as the right side of the butterflies wing blackens.

 _Your actions will shape how the story unfolds…_

The light comes to another divergent, another choice to shape a path. The light heads left this time and more of the wing rots. Another choice, another path, more of the wing corrodes until the light reaches the end of the wing.

And then, a brilliant flash of light and the butterflies wings are once more a brilliant blue.

 _Your story…is one of many possibilities…_

The butterfly flaps its wings and flies off, as if nothing had happened.

 _Choose your actions carefully._

 **& STORY START&**

 **PROLOGUE: ONE YEAR AGO**

 **DATE: February 2, 2014**

The beautiful Washington Estate sat atop Blackwood Mountain, made of brick, wood and mortar it was a beautiful place to spend time at, even during the winter. A harsh snow storm was just beginning to get going while the teens inside laughed and partied in the warmth of the cozy estate. None would notice anything was amiss, not even the machete wielding being right outside the estate.

It is here that our story begins.

 _Remember, every choice you makes determines how events will play out later in the story._

 ** _AUTHOR_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE. BLAKEWOOD MOUNTAIN. ALBERTA, CANADA._**

 ** _01:55_**

A long haired, honey blonde young woman crossed her arms, glaring at the note with her electric blue eyes that her friend—another blonde but with short hair and styled in pigtails and grey eyes—had showed her. She was of average height and dressed in a long sleeve, white turtle neck and dark blue jeans. She fairly attractive.

She was surrounded by three others, one being an young Asian woman with short black hair and brown eyes, a young man with green eyes and black hair with a tan, and another young woman with dirty blonde hair pulled up into a bun, electric blue eyes and a pale complexion, resembling the other young woman who was currently glaring holes into the second blonde.

The note—and the girl used that term loosely—was meant to be the beginnings of a prank on one of the honey blonde's other friends. She honestly thought this was a terrible idea. This wasn't some type of prank this was all out bullying.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this!" The young Asian woman said.

The second blonde quickly shushed her, glancing over at the back of another young woman in the room who was staring out the window. The honey blonde did as well, but the blue sweater clad girl was staring dreamily outside, oblivious to what was going on behind her.

She turned back to the others. "You cannot be serious." Honey blonde stated, arms crossed. "This is a terrible idea."

"I agree with my sister." The Dirty blonde said, looking at the Honey Blonde with a look of worry. "Don't you think this is a little bit cruel?" She asked, obviously trying to appeal to them to stop what the other three were planning, but it would do no good.

"Oh come on, she deserves it." Second blonde rebuked.

Honey blonde glared. "No, she doesn't Jess—"

"It is not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike—" Dirty Blonde stated at the same time.

The green eyed male of the group coughed.

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em." Second blonde—now known as Jess—stated, walking off, her boots clicking against the stone floor.

Dirty blonde sighed and looked at honey blonde with a pleading look, who, in turn, gave dirty blonde a long and annoyed look before closing her eyes sighing as well. They followed after the others quickly, knowing they needed to stop this but having no idea how to turn their friends from this path.

"This is not going to end well guys." Honey blonde stated.

"Oh please Evie, just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone…Mike is my man." The Asian woman declared, giving honey blonde—now identified as Evie –a hard stare.

"Hey Em. I'm not anybody's man." Mike looked over at Evie and winked when he said this, who wrinkled her nose in response.

"Whatever you say Darling." The Asian said in a sing—song voice.

"That's right, because you're everybody's man. We all know what a man whore you are Mike." Evie bluntly stated.

Mike placed a hand over his heart, as if he had been hurt in some terrible way. "You wound me with your words, my lady."

Evie snorted. "Please." She ignored him and turned back to the instigators of this so called "prank". "And you both know this is just cruel. You are seriously going to hurt her feelings."

The Asian rolled her eye. "We all know why you're against this Evie. You and Sam are Hannah's, like, best friends. Of course you don't want us to teach her lesson."

"Oh fuck off Emily." She growled to the Asian—now known as Emily—stepping closer to her. "Yes, I'm Hannah's friend, but so are you and you doing this is just down right cruel and proves how bad a friend you are. I'm not going to have anything to do with this and neither is Sam. If you want to ruin your friendship go right ahead. And when this backfires on you not only will I be after your head but Beth and Josh will too."

Evie raised her hands and walked off, away from now grown group, and up the stairs, heading for Hannah's room to warn her of the prank. If they were going to go through with this she would at least make sure Hannah knew what she was getting into.

Emily snorted, watching the honey blonde woman stomp off up the stairs. "Freaking bitch needs to take a chill pill. It's just a prank."

"Hey now, don't call little Eve a bitch." Mike reprimanded, giving Emily a hard look. "I've known her since we were children Em, and she ain't no bitch…she's just very blunt."

"Aw, that's cute Mike, coming to your little toys rescue." Jess giggled.

Mike glared. "Hey, no. She is no toy. She's my friend."

Emily laughed. "Yeah right, Mike. She follows you around like a lost puppy—"

"Emily." Mike snapped.

The dirty blonde—Sam—frowned at Emily. "Em, don't go taking your jealousy out on my sister." Sam defended.

Emily glared at Sam. It was true, Emily was jealous of Evie, who was too close to Mike for her liking. They might have been friends since they were children but that didn't mean Emily trusted Evie with _her man._ Evie was just like all those other bitches that wanted Mike in her mind.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" Emily quipped.

Sam, seeing that Emily was looking for a fight, shook her head and quickly followed after her sister, ignoring the rest of their friends that had joined the "Pranking Group". Sam agreed with Evie, this was just a very cruel prank that she wanted nothing to do with it. She needed to warn Hannah.

Evie opened the door to Hannah's room and saw it was dark inside. Cursing, she looked for the light, running her hand on the wall but nothing. She didn't know where the light were in here and it was to dark to see anything clearly.

"Hannah!" She called, but got no response. No one was in here. "Damn."

"Evie?" Someone said behind the blonde.

Evie jumped, spinning around to make out in the dim light her twin sister Sam. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beating a mile a minute. Her sister could be sneaky when she wanted too.

"Damn Sammy, were you trying to be the Dark Knight just then because I did not hear you sneak up on me?" She asked somewhat jokingly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Is Hannah here?" Sam asked, ignoring her sisters commentary.

Evie frowned immediately. "No. Come on, she should go see if she's on the balcony…"

 ** _MIKE_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE GUEST BEDROOM_**

 ** _02:00_**

Mike would be the first to admit that he thought this was really funny, because seriously it was funny to him. He had no problem with Hannah, she was very pretty and he wouldn't mind having some fun with her, but while he was attracted to her, he was in no way in love with her or cared for her more than an acquaintance and sometimes friend. So this little prank just made something in him tickle with laughter.

Yet at the same time he couldn't help the sudden dread he felt from Evie's words. She said this was not going to end well and for some reason that stuck with him. Then again, what Evie said usually did. She was his best friend after all and usually his voice of reason when he wanted to do something stupid. So while he wanted to do this a part of him was screaming not to and heed Evie's words.

"Are you guys ready?" Emily, his girlfriend, giggled, getting under the bed with Jessica.

Jessica was another girl he had no problem having a little fun with.

"Hide quickly guys." Mike said, crossing his arms as he looked at the clock. It was nearly 2:00 am.

Another girl, her name was Ashley and she had Auburn hair and Hazel eyes, hid behind a closet door, giggling up a storm. The other person in the room and the designated "Camera Man" was Matt—a man with fairly dark skin, brown eyes and black hair—who quickly hid in a wardrobe.

"Opps…She's here…shh…shh." Emily said from under the bed.

Mike grimaced when he heard Hannah call his name before he wiped it away and smiled his "Charming" smile, all the while going over what Evie had said. The door opened and revealed Hannah—she has olive skin, black hair that reaches her shoulders, and dark eyes that are hidden behind a pair of square glasses—who is holding a candle. She quickly closes the door behind her.

"Mike? It's Hannah." She said.

 _Show time._ Mike thought, stepping forward.

"Hey Hannah." He greeted.

 **& BACK IN THE KITCHEN&**

 ** _BETH_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE_**

 ** _02:00_**

Beth—a young woman with olive skin, short black hair, and dark eyes was looking out the window into the woods, her eyes having caught something in the storm. She looked left and right, before she saw something moved but couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Hey, did you see that? Dad said it would just be us this weekend." She frowned, looking out the shutters. She got no response. "Josh?" She turned as saw to young men slumped at the table, passed out cold.

Shaking her head she went around the table and picked up the bottle next the dark haired male snoring away. The label revealed a strong liquor by the name of Jerimiah Craigg. She snorted softly and put the bottle back down, looking at the olive skinned man lying on the island bar.

"Jeez Josh…" She whispered. "Once again brother, you have outdone us all." She shook his arm and he groaned but did not stir from slumber. She chuckled at that, shaking her head at her brother's antics.

She walked down the side of the island bar and was about to leave to find the others when a piece of paper caught her eye. Pausing she picked it up and turned it over. It read:

 ** _Hannah,_**

 ** _You look so damn hot in that shirt…but I bet you're even hotter without it._**

 ** _Come to the guest room at 2:00 am ;)_**

 ** _Mike_**

 ** _XXX_**

Beth grimaced, looking at the letter with some disgust as she put it back down.

"Oh my god." She muttered. "What did our naïve get herself into now?" Shaking her head she groaned. "Intervention time." She looked back at her brother and sighed when he didn't even stir.

 **& SCENE CHANGE&**

 ** _MIKE  
_** ** _WASHINGTON LODGE GUEST BEDROOM_**

 ** _02:01_**

"I got your note." Hannah said, looking nervous.

Mike could understand why, he was dating Emily, one of the most territorial women he had ever met. Hell, she tried to get him to stop spending time with Evie merely because she thought something was going on between them, of course there wasn't Evie would sooner drown herself, and Emily was known to be vindictive when it came to people trying to take her possessions. Uhg, he was starting to rethink this whole thing.

"Glad you could make it." He smiled calmly. Mike did not want to scare her off.

Hannah looked down, a light blush on her cheeks. Mike thought it was fairly cute and grinned a little. Hannah really was a shy sweetheart and that made this all too easy to do.

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there." He coyly said.

Hannah blushed some more and smiled shyly and for a moment Mike thought he might have scared her off. Then the girl reached for the button's on her blouse and started undoing them. Well, this was interesting.

"Ohhhhh….hell yeah." He whispered low enough to Emily wouldn't hear.

"Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!" Jessica exclaimed from under the bed a little too loudly.

Mike silently cursed Jessica's big mouth. Well there went his dream of seeing Hannah's tits as Hannah completely froze, with a look that resembled a deer caught in headlights. He didn't blame her, honestly.

"What…? Oh my god!" Hannah said, sounding extremely upset.

Knowing the jig was up everyone came out of their hiding places, making Hannah pale and cover her chest with her arms. Mike watched as she looked around and the dreadful feeling increased. Oh man, they should not have done this. Evie was right! Why was Evie always right?!

"Matt?!" Hannah asked, no doubt seeing the jock behind Mike with the camera. "What are you doing here?"

Before anyone could answer the door opened and Evie and Sam came through, looking both guilty and upset. Hannah backed away from the door, looking at Sam and Evie in complete and utter confusion.

"Hannah!" Sam exclaimed, walking towards her to try and calm the upset teen. "Hannah, hey, honey …don't…it's just a…" Sam stuttered, trying to explain.

"Listen….Hannah…uh… this all kinda…got out of hand…" Mike began.

"Mike…!" Hannah cried, looking completely betrayed.

Mike winced and went to say something but Hannah had already run out of the room.

"Stupid Prank." Evie finished. She turned and glared at everyone in the room. "I hope you're all proud of yourselves. Good job, you used your friend's crush as a means to a joke and made her cry. Really, you've out done yourselves." She spat.

"Evie…" Sam began, obviously wanting to defuse the situation, but Mike didn't think that was a good idea at the moment.

Evie shook her head. "No, No Sammy. I'm not angry…" She then looked at Mike with anger in her eyes, making the charming teen question if she was being truthful. "Only extremely disappointed that I even know any of you." She then turned and ran after Hannah, calling her name.

Mike sighed. "Uh…Damn…"

Sam turned to them and fumed. "You guys are jerks. You know that?" She then ran out the door, after her twin and friend.

 **& SCENE CHANGE&**

 **BETH**

 **WASHINGTON LODGE KITCHEN**

Beth sighed, knowing something bad was going to happen. She need to find her sister and warn her away from this before she got hurt. She looked up and to her surprise she saw her someone running past the window. Gasping, she froze for a moment, a choice to be made...

 ** _X Wake Josh|Find Others X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Wake Josh_**

Beth ran over to her brother, grabbing his arm and shaking him harshly.

"JOSH!" She called urgently but he didn't even stir. "JOSH!..." She tried again. "Fuck." She ran towards the door, leaving her brother for the time being. She needed to warn the others. "Guys! There's someone outside!" She frowned when she didn't see anyone. Where they all outside? "What the hell?" She grabbed her coat laying on the chair nearby and headed for the door.

"Hannah!" Beth heard Sam call.

"Hannah come back right now, it's not safe!" That was Evie.

What the hell was going on?

Beth finally made it outside and walked past her friends. She looked out into the snow storm and caught a glimpse of her sister running off.

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" She demanded, turning to her friends.

Jessica groaned. "It's fine…she just can't take a joke…" She dismissed.

Beth frowned.

"It was just a prank Han!" Emily called out into the woods, her tone condescending.

"No it wasn't." Evie rebuked, glaring.

"What did you do?!" Beth demanded hotly.

"We were just messing around Beth…it wasn't serious—" Mike tried to play off.

"You JERKS!" She yelled.

Though she didn't know the full extent of what had happened she could easily guess what had occurred. She glared at them all before running off into the storm after her twin, heedless of the danger the storm presented.

 ** _AUTHOR_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE FRONT DOOR_**

"I told you this was a bad idea." Evie said with no short amount of anger. "Now Beth and Hannah are out in that storm."

"Should we go after her?" Mike asked, wincing when Evie turned to glare at him.

"Y'know, I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike." Sam said coldly.

"I'm going after them." Evie declared, beginning to walk off.

Sam grabbed her, stopping her sister from going any further.

"Hey Sam—"

"No, you'll get lost. You're directionally challenged enough on a good day, in that storm you would never find your way back." Sam pointed out, much to Evie's displeasure. She could not refute that, she did have a hard time with directions. "Beth will bring Hannah back, she knows this mountain better than anyone."

 ** _X Stay with Others|Go After Hannah and Beth X_**

 ** _Choice chosen: Stay with Others_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Stay by My Side)_**

Evie sighed and nodded. "Alright." She agreed. She looked over the rest of the group and her eyes landed on Mike, her supposed best friend. Why he was her best friend she will never know. "Come on, Casanova, you and I are going to have a long talk about how to treat a woman, _again_."

She grabbed Mike by the arm and hauled him into the estate. Evie was surprisingly strong for being so tiny, but then Mike never really fought with her when she was like this, having learned a long time ago to just go along with it. Besides, anytime he could have her close was a good day in Mike's opinion…and…well…Mike was not afraid to admit that Evie could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

"Hold it Ms. Proper Police, that's my boyfriend—" Emily began, following after them.

"Oh shut up Emily, before I stuff something in that mouth of yours that isn't Mike's dick." Evie snapped. Matt coughed when he heard that. "He may be your boyfriend but, _unfortunately_ , he's my best friend and best friend trumps girlfriend any day."

"No it doesn't." Emily protested, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Bros before hoes, honey, and you are certainly a hoe." Evie quipped, pulling Mike up the stairs as he chuckled quietly at the banter between the two. It was always entertaining to watch Evie put Emily in her place. "And you, you won't be laughing after I'm done with you."

Mike paled at the dark look in Evie's eyes. "Now Evie—"

"Mike shut up."

"But—"

"No."

"I just—"

"Don't want to hear it right now."

Evie dragged him away up the stairs with Emily following after, jealousy painted all over her face.

"Do you think we took this too far? I mean it was just a prank—" Ashley said, sounding nervous.

"Ashley…" Sam began, turning her eyes away from her retreated sister. "Just…don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge when Hannah and Beth get back."

 **& SCENE CHANGE&**

 ** _BETH_**

 ** _BLACKWOOD FOREST_**

She ran, dodging tree branches and fallen logs, calling Hannah's name as her boots crunched heavily in the snow and the wind howled like some angry animal in the distance. Where had her sister gone off too? She couldn't have gotten that far, right? So lost her thoughts she nearly tripped over a hidden log in the snow but luckily she caught herself and continued on.

She found herself at a family set of steps and paused, thinking the best way to get down.

 ** _X Fast|Safe X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Safe_**

Shaking her head she headed for the stairs and took them two at a time. The old wood creaked and groaned under her weight as she quickly descended, but Beth paid no mind to this, she was too focused on finding her sister.

She jumped the last three steps and ran forward, following the footsteps in the snow—though Beth noticed they were a little too big to be her sisters—and panting up a storm. Beth paused, coming to an intersection and heard a faint snapping of branches to the right but the footprints led left. She looked between the two, an unsure look on her face. Which should she take?

 ** _X Follow Footprints|Follow Noise X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Follow Noise_**

Ignoring the footprints she sprinted towards the noise and looked around, avoiding a stray branch on the ground that nearly tripped her. Beth looked around, squinting her eyes in the snow and even spinning to try and find her sister. She saw nothing.

"Damn it Hannah…Where are you?" She whispered to herself. "I swear to God when we get back I am going to kill those guys."

She shivered as a sudden chill ran down her spin and silently cursing her friends for forcing herself and her sister to be out in this storm. She and Hannah were likely to freeze out here if they didn't get back to the estate soon.

She paused, coming to another diverging path. The right path had footprints leading away and the left had a shadow moving in the woods. Beth paused, looking between the two and trying to decide which way she should go.

 ** _X Follow Shadow|Follow Footprints X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Follow Footprints_**

Beth bit her lip and chose to follow the footprints this time, seeing that they were smaller than those that came before. Besides the shadow creeped her out and did not look like her sister. She ran down the footprint path and had to quickly duck under a low hanging tree branch that nearly smacked her in the face.

"Yeah, I'm badass!" She whispered, chuckling as she realized that was something Evie would say.

The olive skinned girl ran a ways more and nearly fell over the ledge of an eight foot drop but stopped herself just in time, huffing from exertion of running so far. She sighed and leaned down, placing her left hand on the wooden ground and jumped down, landing lightly on her feet. Beth looked around but again she did not see her sister.

Beth noticed the storm was getting worse and she could literally feel the temperature dropping. It didn't help that her face felt as cold as freaking ice from running and every breath she breathed burned her throat and lungs. She was so going to get a cold out here.

"Oh, screw this." Beth groaned, pulling out her phone and turned on the light. "That's better. I can at least see a little better now."

Her phone's light only reached a few feet but it was better than the blinding few inches she had subjected herself to a few minutes ago. She moved her phone around, looking everywhere for her sister but Beth did not see her.

"Hannah!" She called, continuing down the path. "Hannah!"

The second shout stirred a murder of crows nearby into flight, making her jump and stop for a moment. She glared at the cawing crows as they flew past her and continued on. Honestly, the woods were creepy in the dark and Beth could not remember a time where she had wondered them in the dark. Her parents were always very stern about staying in the estate after dark.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us." She said sardonically to herself.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground and the grass rustling reached her ears, making Beth turn her light towards the oncoming sound. The a buck came out of the woods, making Beth scream when she saw it and stumble back and fall on her but. The buck nickered loudly as it ran past, making Beth freeze in fear that it might turn on her.

Thankfully the creature passed by and Beth was left alone. Sighing in relief she stood and dusted off the snow that now adorned her bottom and quickly continued on. Beth had no wish to stay around where wild animals roamed. Knowing her luck the next thing she was going to run into was a freaking bear.

"I am going to kill Hannah." She muttered, shaking from the cold. "And then I am going to kill Mike and Emily and whoever else was involved in this. Maybe Evie will help me hold them down while I do."

Beth paused, spotting something on the ground and shinned her light on it.

"What the—" She walked over and kneeled down, picking up what looked to be a…totem of some sort.

 **Totem Found: Death Totem (1 of 7 found)**

 **Information: Depicts the Death of Beth and Hannah at the bottom of a Cave.**

 ** _Note: Remember, every choice made shapes the progress of the story. Not all totems will come true based on your choices. The future is yet to be determined._**

Beth studied the totem for a second but put it back down and continued on. It must have been left there by someone and Beth really didn't have the time to question the black painted carved wood. Besides the thing was giving her a sense of dread and made her skin crawl. She wanted away from that thing and she needed to find her sister.

"Hannah!" Beth called again, walking at a brisk pace. "HANNAH!" She yelled again.

A few seconds after she called for her sister Beth saw a large stream of fire come from the higher left of the woods and heard the sound of roaring blaze. She froze for a moment, staring hard into the dark but everything was quiet, a little too quiet if Beth was honest.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered, feeling very afraid.

Of course there was no answer to her silent query. Shaking her head Beth took off, suddenly having a terrible feeling. She needed to find her Hannah and she need to find her now. She moved branches and brush out of the way as she ran, her dark eyes scanning everywhere and her phone's light illuminated her path.

Finally she saw a familiar figure kneeling in the snow, arms wrapped around themselves to likely keep warm. Beth sighed in relief.

"Hannah?" She called, getting closer. "Hannah!" She ran over to her sister.

"Hello?" Hannah asked, turning to look at who was calling her.

"Hannah! Oh my God, you must be freezing!" Beth exclaimed, unzipping her pink jacket and taking it off. "Here, take my coat." She placed it on her sisters shoulders, who looked away from her.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb…" Hannah moaned, her voice cracking.

"No you are not." Beth denied, pulling Hannah to her feet. "They're the dumb ones…"

Both girls froze as they heard a strange cry. Beth turned and looked into the forest and saw… something… moving in the shadows of the trees.

"Hannah…"

"Beth…"

They both began backing away, fear in every step as whatever was there was slowly making its way towards them. Both girls looked at each other before coming to an unanimous decision silently and taking off running away from from…whatever was in the woods.

Hannah was crying as she followed Beth and Beth couldn't say she wasn't hyperventilating as well. She didn't know what she saw in those woods but whatever it was…was now hunting them down.

As they passed into an abandoned and dilapidated cabin Hannah tripped in her fear and fell to the ground harshly. Beth heard the thump and skidded to a stop, turning and seeing her sister on the ground.

"Hannah!"

She ran back and grabbed her sisters arm, tugging her too her feet and to run again. As she did this Beth didn't notice her phone falling from her pocket and into the cracks between the rotted floorboards. She just running with her sister, hoping to escape whatever was chasing them.

However, their running came to an abrupt halt as Beth found her and Hannah to be standing in front of a drop off of a steep cliff. They were trapped.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Hannah cursed.

Beth shuddered ."What is that thing?"

Hannah didn't answer, she just grabbed Beth's hand and held it tightly. Beth felt a bit braver with her twin so close as they back away from…

"Oh shit…no…no…" Beth looked behind her and saw they were dangerously close to the edge. "Get back." She yelled, turning back to the thing.

She gripped Hannah's hand tighter.

"Fuck…" She whispered, seeing the thing for the first time.

Hannah cried and backed up further, but she backed up to far and screamed. Beth felt a harsh tug on her arm and turned, seeing Hannah falling backwards. She gasped which evolved into a scream as she was unable to catch herself and Hannah before they both tumbled over. Luckily she was was able to grab a hold of a root just before they tumbled all the way down.

Beth groaned, gritting her teeth as she held tight to the protruding root and her sister. The olive skinned girl opened her dark eyes and all she saw was darkness below her. Oh god, were they going to die? She didn't want to die. And she didn't want Hannah to die. Speaking off, Hannah was staring up at her with fear clear in her dark eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, her own fearful reflection staring back at her. Hannah didn't want to die either.

Beth turned away from the darkness and Hannah, looking up in time to see a stream of fire come over head and a terrible screaming whine. She wondered what that was but didn't have time to dwell on it as she felt Hannah start to slip from her grasp. She cursed in her head.

"BETH!" Hannah cried.

"Hold on." Beth ordered, gritting her teeth as she tightened her hold on her twin sister. Hannah twisted and Beth groaned. "Hold on." She begged, feeling the strain on her arms. She was slipping.

Beth looked up again and screamed when she saw something reaching over the edge for her. Hannah cried, gripping Beth so tightly it was actually starting to hurt. Beth looked down at her sister and then back up at the hand reaching for her. Oh god, what was she supposed to do in this situation.

 ** _X Drop Hannah|Let Go X_**

 **Note: You have only a few seconds to decide.**

 ** _Choice chosen:…Let Go…_**

Beth looked between the thing above her and her sister and the choice was clear. She was not leaving her sister behind, she was her twin after all. Beth took a breath and prayed silently as her grip on the root gave out. Beth screamed as she fell through the air for a terrible moment and then a blinding pain made itself known to her back as she landed on a sharp rock with a sickening crunch.

The olive skinned girl in blue felt herself choke on her scream and she rolled with Hannah down an incline. It was a rough tumble down and then Beth was flying again for just a few moments as gravity pulled her back down to the ground. She hit the earth harshly, staring blankly at her sister as the pain froze her completely.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore or anything below her waist but that didn't stop the pain in her chest and higher back. Was her back broken? Probably…that sucked.

Beth focused on her pink clad twin but she could do nothing but stare at her back that was unmoving…

"…" She tried to say, but nothing came out.

Her vision was going dark around the edge even though her eyes were still open and she coughed, choking on something coppery in her mouth. Her fingers twitched and she wanted to move towards Hannah but Beth had no strength to move and was in too much pain to even think about it now.

It was then that Beth knew she was going to die. A single tear escaped her eye and she silently apologized to Hannah and everyone for not being able to hang on. And then she cursed the people as well, for putting her and Hannah in this situation.

 _'I love you Josh…don't do anything stupid and Hannah…I am so, so sorry sister…I love you too…'_ She thought as her eyes closed for the final time. A single tear escaped her eye and then Beth knew no more.

 **& SCENE CHANGE&**

 ** _EVIE_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE BETH'S BEDROOM_**

 ** _02:13_**

Evie slammed the door to her and Beth's room closed in Emily's face and locked it before the Asian woman could try to open the door. Emily banged on the door, snarling at Evie to open it right now but Evie ignored the yelling bitch beyond the threshold and turned to the boy she had known since childhood, standing there looking a bit lost and guilty.

Evie folded her arms across her chest, a dark look in her eyes. Mike winced and backed up slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"Listen Eve, before you say anything—" Mike began.

Evie placed a hand over his mouth. "No. no. no. no. You hush and listen because I need to say this and say it now before I decide not to."

She studied Mike for a long moment and when she saw he was not going to fight with her she took her hand away and sighed.

"Mike, I have known you since we were kids, since we were seven years old. You are my best friend and I love you dearly…"She stated off. "And I know you and you, you Michael Jonathan Munroe are not cruel. You are an ass and a man whore, sure," Mike chuckled mirthlessly at that. " _But_ never in the entire time I have known you have I ever seen you be cruel. Play a few harmless jokes or pranks, yeah I've seen that, but this Mike, this was not a prank. This was…was bullying a good friend for a laugh, this was being cruel and that's not you Mike. So why did you go along with this, huh?"

Mike sighed. "I thought it would be funny. I mean, Emily and Jess said—"

"No! Do not blame Emily and Jess, Mike. You were not forced to do this, you were not coerced, you did this of your own free will. _You_ went along with that stupid prank and made Hannah cry! And for a laugh? Is anyone laughing now Mike?" Evie demanded.

Mike groaned, running a hand through his hair nervously as he glared at her half-heartedly. "You're not my mother you know. I really don't appreciate the lecture Evie." He said.

"I'm trying to help you realize your mistake, idiot!" Evie countered.

Mike glared. "I didn't ask for your help Evelyn!" He used her full name. "And I don't appreciate being called names like that. I get enough of it from Emily!"

Evie frowned, feeling irritation fill her for a moment before she reluctant acceptance made its way to her. She sighed, uncrossing her arms and shaking her head. She had known him for so long, been friends with him for so long, that she could recognize when he was trying to deflect and ignore emotions such as guilt and anger. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with this playboy.

"Point." Evie agreed. "But sometimes Mike you do, do stupid stuff and I have to act as that little voice in everyone else's head that you seem to lack."

"Are you finally admitting I'm saner than you Evie?" Mike asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he could not help but joke.

Evie snorted. "As if." She gave Mike a look. "I'm talking about the voice that says using a friends crush on you for a laugh is wrong and that you should abort now."

Mike sighed. "I just…it seemed funny at the time. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

Evie looked at him in exasperation. "Of course you weren't thinking otherwise you wouldn't have done it. You think with that needle between your legs more than you do you head." She growled.

A bang was heard on the other side of the door and Emily's voice was made known. Evie looked back at the door with an evil look, livid that Emily was interrupting her and Mike's talk. She turned back to Mike.

"But I suppose we can blame you considering we all can't have _4.0 GPAs like that Kim Kardashian wannabe you call a girlfriend_." She said loud enough for Emily to hear.

She heard Emily yell something about not being a wannabe before she heard the faint sound of Emily walking away.

"Ouch." Mike winced at the jab to both him and Emily. "Your tongue is as sharp as ever."

Evie smirked. "Good, that means it's sharp enough to get through that thick skull of yours." She sighed. "Mike…you do know what you did was cruel, right?"

Mike grimaced but nodded. "Yeah…we…really shouldn't have done that…" Evie gave him a look that said there was more he needed to say. "And…I'll apologize as soon as they get back."

"No, you'll grovel for forgiveness from Hannah and Beth and hope to God Josh doesn't beat the every living shit out of you." She smiled. "And I will help him Mike."

"As the lady wishes." He bowed with a flourish. "But I don't grovel Evie, ever. You know that."

The honey blonde young woman shook her head. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Mr. Jock." She patted his arm, chuckling at his indigent look. "Come on, let's go join the others, Beth probably found Hannah and brought her back by now."

Evie went to open the door but Mike stopped her, a charming smile directed at her. Evie frowned, looking at her friend suspiciously. Mike rarely gave her that smile and when he did it didn't mean anything good.

"Well now, hold on. We've got this nice room all to ourselves and—"

Evie hit him in the chest, hard, knocking the breath out of Mike. He leaned over trying to catch his breath as Evie rolled her eyes at him.

"No Mike. You can keep you charm for the other girls who will actually fall for it because I am the one girl that never will." She wagged her finger at him with a smile on her face.

Evie the turned and opened the door, walking out. Mike rubbed his chest to relieve the ache there now and following her out, silently wondering what he would have done had she not hit him and let him continue.

"Come on Casanova, the sooner you apologize the sooner you can get back into my good graces." Evie called over her shoulder.

Mike shot her a sly look. "Oh but Eve, we both know you would never let me anywhere near your _goods_."

Evie blushed and slapped his arm, though lighter now. "Of course, my goods are worth more than your whoring ass could afford."

Mike chuckled. All was right with the world now. "You have broken my heart pretty Eve." He stepped closer to her, a grin on his face as he leaned down real close. "I was so looking forward for you to lead me to Eden." He whispered in her ear.

Evie eyebrow twitched and slapped once more, only this time over the back the head. "You see what you did, I had to Gibbs Slap you because of your idiocy, now quit trying to flirt with me, seriously."

"You are a violent little woman." He rubbed the back of his head as if he was in serious pain.

Evie crossed her arms as they entered the living room. "What can I say, you bring out the aggression in me." She grumbled.

 **AUTHOR  
WASHINGTON LODGE LIVING ROOM**

Evie froze when she saw Sam pacing by the window and the others sitting around the room, worried and upset looks on their faces. Mike came in behind her and went quiet, no doubt whatever quip he was about to say dying on his tongue as he felt the growing tension in the room. Evie looked around, hoping to see Beth or Hannah but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Sammy, where's Beth and Hannah?" Evie asked.

Sam looked at her twin sister before her eyes moved to Mike and glared coldly at him. Evie could already guess the answer just by her sisters body language.

"They aren't back yet." She said.

Evie felt something heavy and cold settle in her stomach, making her ache inside. She looked at the clock and saw it was 02:45 in the morning. They had been gone for a while and that storm had only gotten worse. Evie bit her lip, worry knowing at her as she stared at the blizzard raging outside.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jess said, though Evie could make out a hint of nervousness.

Evie walked over to Sam, stopping her pacing, and threaded their hands together. Evie and Sam were close to Hannah and Beth, not only because all of them were twins but because they just got each other. Ming you, Sam was closer to Hannah than Evie was and Evie was closer to Beth than Sam was, but that didn't change how close the four were and now their friends were out in a dangerous snow storm with nothing but light jackets.

"Maybe we should go looking for them?" Ashley offered.

Matt frowned. "Ash, have you seen that storm. We're more likely to get lost than find them."

Evie had to agree with Matt on this one, even though both she and Sam wanted to go out and look for them it wasn't safe. They were more likely to make an even bigger mess out of this than it already was.

"Oh man, Josh is going to be pissed." Sam muttered.

Evie nodded in agreement, her eyes focused on what was beyond the window. She was looking for any sign of the two but she could find none. Evie bit her lip, rolling it between her teeth as she thought of all the numerous things that could have happened to them. To many bad and not enough good.

"Maybe they headed to the cabin?" Sam offered. "I don't think Hannah would want to come back here after what you guys pulled. Beth might have found her and got them there before the storm got really bad."

"Maybe." Emily agreed, moving over to Mike and leaning against him. "I mean, it would make sense…"

"Or they could be stuck out that storm." Evie stated.

Matt groaned. "Evie, why do you always have to say stuff like that? Seriously, can't you be optimistic for once?" He grouched.

Evie glowered. "I'm sorry but no. I'm a realist, not an ostrich that puts her head in the sand and hopes everything will turn out ok." Evie turned to her sister. "I have a bad feeling. I knew I should have gone after them."

"Then you would be missing too Evie." Mike point out. "Probably worse too because we all know you would be out in that storm with your direction skills."

"It's not my fault that I can't read directions! It's just something I can't do. We can't all be perfect like Ms. 4.0 GPA over there." Evie snarled, glaring at her friend.

She was getting real tired of everyone teasing her about that, especially now that her nerves her high strung once more.

"Come on guys, don't fight." Ashley tried to reason.

Emily smirked. "Oh, what's wrong. Is _wittle EJ jewlus_?" She taunted in a babyish voice.

"Hey, Emily back off." Sam said, coming to her sister's defense.

"Ok, Baby Doll one, do not call me EJ and two, what the hell do I have to be jealous about? The fact that you slept with Mike. Please, you're just another notch in his belt. I can say I've never slept with him and that's an actual achievement. You're just another name in his ever growing list of whore he fucked."

Sam pulled Evie beside her and began whispering in her ear quickly, glancing over the the slowly reddening Emily.

"Whoa, ok everyone chill." Mike said, seeing the cat fight about to break out.

Emily and Evie had never gotten along completely and sometimes they would go at each other and not stop. They were friends, sure, but even Mike used that term loosely as they were more like enemies.

Jessica whistled, gaining everyone's attention. "Ok guys, we seriously need to calm down. All this tension is not good for anything except causing wrinkles. We can't do anything right now and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Why don't we go to bed and…go check it out in the morning."

Sam frowned. "Maybe we should call the police? Just in case…"

"And what happens when they get here and find them at the cabin Sam? I'm pretty sure the police would be pissed coming out in this weather for no reason." Jessica pointed out.

"But they might not be there Jess!" Sam argued.

Evie sighed and looked out the window. Nothing. Evie really didn't want to go to bed, she didn't think she would sleep well and if Josh woke up and found his sisters missing he was going to have a fit, but at the same time Evie was exhausted and it was possible the Hannah and Beth were at their cabin…but then… what if they weren't and were stuck out there…

 ** _X Insist (Convince others to call the police)|Concede (Go to bed and rest) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Concede_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Stay by my Side/Evie tips the balance because she stayed)_**

"Ok, ok. Let's go to bed." Evie stated.

Sam looked at Evie in disbelief but Evie just shook her head, indicating now wasn't the time.

"It's not like they can come up here anyways, Sam. The storm is too bad now. Let's just…go to bed for now and get up in the morning to look for them. Hopefully, they are up at the cabin." Evie soothed her sister.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine."

By morning, all nine remain teens would be calling the police, to report the disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington.

* * *

So there's there is the prologue. It can only get worse from here...and what do you think of Evie? Good, bad? Please Review!


	2. (PART 1)EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP

**Here it is. The First Part of FRIENDSHIP. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **UNTIL DAWN**

* * *

 ** _O Death, O Death._**

 ** _Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_**

 ** _Well what is this that I can see?_**

 ** _With ice cold hands taking hold of me._**

 ** _When God is gone and the Devil takes hold._**

 ** _Who'll have mercy on my soul?_**

 ** _O Death, O Death, consider my age._**

 ** _Please don't take me at this stage._**

 ** _O, Death. O Death._**

 ** _Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_**

* * *

 ** _EVIE_**

 ** _MOUNTAIN ROAD_**

 ** _20:54_**

Evie revved the engine of her 2012 Suzuki GSX-R750 motorcycle was she drove down the snow covered road. Her sister was holding on behind her, listening to the same broadcast Evie herself was listening to through their helmets, which had a Bluetooth installed into both. The damn helmets had cost Evie over 1,600 dollars but they were damn useful.

 _"Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington…" (Radio Host)_

Evie gripped the bars of her bike tighter, her mind flashing back to that night and so much regret was in her heart. So many what ifs running through her head. Evie found it hard to believe it had already been a year since…then.

 _"Sheriff Annie Cline who was in charge of the investigation…" (Radio Host)_

The honey blonde glared as she heard that name. That woman had been useless in looking for her friends. She hadn't helped even a little bit and now she was on a radio getting her 5 minutes of fame.

"Fucking bitch…" She muttered.

"What?" Sam asked from behind her.

"Nothing."

 _"Thanks for having me Marty." (Sheriff)_

The radio cut out, making Evie tsk.

 _"…listeners an update on Hannah and Beth Washington…the twins who are still missing…" (Radio Host)_

 _"One year ago tonight the Washington girls left the safety of their parents' lodge and headed out into a snow storm…" (Sheriff)_

The radio cut out again as Evie silently corrected the woman. They didn't leave, they were chased out by their jackass friends and were now likely dead. The least the woman could do was get the facts straight. She was making it seem like Hannah and Beth were idiots who thought it would be a great idea to do so.

 _"…Foul play?..." (Radio Host)_

 _"Not official no. There is one individual we're considering a person of interest but his whereabouts are currently unknown. He has an interesting history with the Washington family…" (Sheriff)_

Evie sighed, turning carefully on the winding road, not wanting to skid out, especially with her sister holding on behind her. It looked like there was going to be another storm this year as well. Oh the irony.

 _"He had warned them against pursuing their construction project…and claimed the land was sacred to his forefathers." (Sheriff)_

Evie remembered that, Beth hadn't shut up about the guy threatening her family.

 _"You know there is still that old Sanatorium on the mountain. Could he be there?..." (Radio Host)_

The radio cut out again, before coming back in. The closer they got to the mountain the less signal they had. Evie really wished the Washington's had put up a freaking tower up here.

 _"My officers did a search of the grounds but…" (Sheriff)_

The radio went out again.

 _"…the girls themselves couldn't have made it that far…" (Sheriff)_

Evie felt Sam clutch her tighter as Evie chuckled. The incompetent women did not know Hannah and Beth then because they could have…

 _"Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events." (Radio Host)_

 _"More than you know Marty." (Sheriff)_

Evie rolled her eyes.

 _"Thank you for joining us tonight Annie…to all the Washington's tonight…their son Josh on this, the anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington." (Radio Host)_

"Oh screw this." I ran my hand over the side of my helmet and switched the station.

It went quiet. For a time.

"How the hell did you get me to agree to ride up here on your bike? I'm freezing." Sam complained, hugging Evie closer to try and get warm.

Evie chuckled. "Because I am amazing."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Sam grumbled. "Aren't you cold."

"No, I told you to wear pants, they keep you warmer." She pointed out.

And it was true. Sam was wearing a red shirt, an onyx-black (p)leather jacket wrapped with a lipstick-red thick scarf around her neck, and a plaid-styled skirt with a grey box hat adorning her head. The skirt was certainly not the best thing to wear in cold weather.

While Evie was dressed in ripped, pale blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved beige turtle neck and a thick, off white poncho with fake fur lining it. She even had brown, knee boots covering her feet.

"Shut up." Sam buried her helmet clad head into her shoulder blades, shuddering.

 _"Well hello friends and fans…alright let's do that again…" (Josh)_

The sudden voice of their friend nearly made them jump but they were able to catch themselves. Evie silently cursed Josh. Even when he wasn't around he was scaring the shit out of them. Evil man.

 _"Alright. Well hello friends and fans! It's beyond awesome to have all you guys back this year." (Josh)_

Evie smiled and knew Sam was too. Josh, the ever peppy one.

 _"Um…first off, I gotta say I'm super excited to welcome back all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway." (Josh)_

Evie heard josh scream lowly.

 _"So, um…Let me just let you know, let's take a moment to address the "elephant in the room" for a second… I know you're all probably worried about me…and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year…but—I just want you all to know…it means…it means so much to me that we're doing this…" (Josh)_

Evie took a shaky breath, tears in her eyes as she thought about last year, when everyone was together and having fun. When they were still…Hannah…Beth…

 _"And I...I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're still here together, and are thinking of them. I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and…um… share some moments we'll never forget, for the sake of my sister you know." (Josh)_

The honey blonde 19 year old gave a bitter smile at that. They wouldn't be like this if that stupid prank never happened. She turned onto another winding road. Almost there.

 _"Okay…so! Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!" (Josh)_

"Only Josh would say something like that." Evie chuckled.

"Yeah…" Sam muttered. "He's been getting better lately but I'm worried that this trip might not be good…for any of us."

Evie wouldn't deny it. "It's going to be awkward, I'll admit, but maybe this is what we all need…maybe this trip will give us some closer that…" Evie chocked up for a minute. "…that we all need for Hannah and Beth's… _disappearance_ …" Though she said it Evie knew Sam knew she meant something else entirely.

Sam hugged her tighter. "Yeah."

Evie hit the gas and drove off to get to their destination faster. While silently wishing she could just leave all the hurt behind her on the road.

* * *

 **O, I am death, and none can tell.**

 **If I open the door to heaven or hell.**

 **No wealth, no land, no silver no gold.**

 **Nothing satisfies me but your soul.**

 **O Death, I come to take the soul.**

 **Leave the body and leave it cold.**

 **O, Death. O, Death.**

 **Won't you spare me over 'til another year?**

* * *

 **BLACKWOOD PINES**

 **(PART 1) EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP**

 **& TEN HOURS UNTIL DAWN&**

 **DATE: February 2, 2015**

 **AUTHOR**

 **BLACKWOOD PARKING LOT**

 **21:00**

Evie pulled into the small parking area of Blackwood Pines and turned the key, shutting her bike down. Sam was quick to get off and ran in place, trying to get feeling back in her legs. Evie chuckled, swinging off the bike and taking off her helmet, shaking her long and straight honey blonde hair out of her face.

 **COURAGEOUS**

 ** _EVIE_**

 **SAM'S ELDER TWIN SISTER**

 **ATTENTIVE**

 **DIRECT**

* * *

 ** _EVELYN JOSIE HALE_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest:_** 9/10

 ** _Charitable:_** 5/10

 ** _Funny:_** 5/10

 ** _Brave:_** 7/10

 ** _Romantic:_** 4/10

 ** _Curious:_** 5/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley:_** 4/10

 ** _Beth:_** 9/10 (Deceased)

 ** _Chris:_** 4/10

 ** _Emily:_** 4/10

 ** _Hannah:_** 6/10 (Deceased)

 ** _Jessica:_** 4/10

 ** _Josh:_** 5/10

 ** _Matt:_** 4/10

 ** _Mike:_** 7/10

 ** _Sam:_** 10/10

* * *

"Oh God, I think my toes a frozen solid." Sam shook her head as she pulled her helmet off as well.

Evie laughed and placed the helmet on her her bike, knowing no one would be coming this way and wouldn't touch it anyways.

"Well, you should have worn pants, little sister." She teased.

Sam gave her a put out look. "I'm only younger than you by two minutes, don't call me little." She placed her own helmet beside Evie's helmet, shaking from the cold. "And I told you we should have taken the care…or even the bus."

The honey blonde grabbed her Tenzing TZ 1215W Hunting Backpack her father had gotten her for their camping/hunting trips from her sidebar. She lifted it onto her shoulders and then looked at her sister with a smirk.

"And I told you that you were more than welcome to do so, but you came with me instead." Evie pointed out.

"Because I didn't think it would be this cold." Sam argued, both heading for the gate.

Behind them a figure stood, wilding something sharp in their hands before moving further into the woods.

"Oh Sammy, you should always be prepared for anything. Dad always says that." The elder twin grinned. "And you're the one who wore a skirt in the middle of winter."

Sam opened her mouth but quickly closed it and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as she conceded to Evie's point. Wearing a skirt was not the smartest thing she's ever done but that didn't mean she was going to admit to it.

"Shut up." Sam said, opening the gate door.

 **DILIGENT**

 ** _SAM_**

 **HANNAH'S BEST FRIEND**

 **CONSIDERATE**

 **ADVENTUROUS**

* * *

 ** _SAMANTHA CHRISTINE HALE_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest:_** 6/10

 ** _Charitable:_** 8/10

 ** _Funny:_** 3/10

 ** _Brave:_** 8/10 ** _  
_**

 ** _Romantic:_** 3/10

 ** _Curious:_** 5/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashely:_** 5/10

 ** _Beth:_** 6/10 (Deceased)

 ** _Chris:_** 5/10

 ** _Emily:_** 5/10 ** _  
_**

 ** _Evelyn:_** 10/10

 ** _Hannah:_** 8/10 (Deceased)

 ** _Jess:_** 4/10

 ** _Josh:_** 5/10

 ** _Matt:_** 5/10

 ** _Mike:_** 4/10

* * *

Evie laughed, throwing her right arm around her sisters shoulders and pulling her close. She flicked her mid-back length hair over her shoulder as she pulled Sam along. Sam shook her head but stayed close to Evie—she always exuded a lot of body heat—and smiled at her sister. Evie returned the smile easily, squeezing Sam's shoulder tightly.

"You know…all we need is a camera and another person and we can recreate the Blair Witch Project right in these woods." Evie joked.

Sam elbowed Evie in her ribs, making her grunt. "No, we are not doing recreating that movie."

"You're just saying that because that movie scares you." The honey blonde teased.

"It does not scare—"

A twig snapped loudly in the woods, echoing off the trees and making it seem louder than it actually was. Evie and Sam paused, both feeling like eyes were on them.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sam asked.

There was nothing.

"Maybe it's Slenderman come to drag us off into the woods." Evie whispered.

Sam pushed her, laughing at the ridiculous statement.

"You have been playing to many games lately!" Sam stated, continuing on.

Evie shrugged. "Not to many, just enough to get it out of my system before we go back to school."

 ** _SAM AND EVIE_**

 ** _PATH TO THE CABLE CAR STATION_**

 ** _21:02_**

Sam shook her head and continued down the path, Evie humming some tune under her breath beside her. The younger twin looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye and wondered how she was doing. Evie had taken Hannah and Beth's disappearance almost as bad as Josh had and Sam sometimes wondered if Evie felt like it was her fault that the Washington twins were never found because she didn't go after them.

To be honest Sam was glad that Evie didn't go after them because she could have gone missing as well and Sam wouldn't know what she would have done without her twin sister or how she would have gotten through their loss without her. It was selfish, yes, but Evie was her twin and being parted from her, likely forever, gave Sam the chills.

"Sam, are you still cold?" Evie asked, wrapping her arm around her again. "Jeez, if you get sick I am so not hanging around to watch."

Sam playful smirked. "You would leave me to fight off a cold all by myself?"

Evie grinned. "Yes, I would abandon you in a heartbeat if you were sick. Sickness is icky."

"Icky? Seriously Eve, are you five?" Sam laughed.

"Well, if I'm five so are you. We are twins after all." Evie quipped.

Sam pouted. "You make it very hard to make fun of you."

"I know." Evie patted her cheek with a cheeky grin. "Come on, there's the gate."

Evie walked up to the gate and went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Frowning, Evie took a step back, looking confused.

"Why is the gate locked?" She asked.

Sam spotted something on the ground and retrieved it, turning it over to read its contents.

She scoffed. "Oh what? Damn it."

"What's it say?" Evie asked.

Sam handed her the note, letting her read it as Sam tried to open the gates.

 ** _The gates busted. Climb over._**

 ** _—Chis_**

"Oh, you're fucking with me." Evie muttered.

"Uhg, forget it." Sam backed away from the gates, looking put out. "That gate is not opening."

"I guess it's no surprise really. The Washington's haven't been up here since last year." Evie grimaced, rubbing her arm. "Look, the rocks over there should let us climb."

"Climbing…I'm really starting to hate my skirt." Sam grumbled.

"Oh hush. You love climbing, you're a mountain climber for Christs sakes." She smacked her sisters butt, making her jump. "Now get your lily white ass moving. I'll follow you up."

"Whatever you say captain." She mockingly saluted her sister and went over to the rocks.

 ** _X SAFE|QUICK X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Safe_**

Sam placed her boot firmly on the lower stone and then reached for a protruding rock and began pulling herself up. Evie stood below, watching her sister make her way up and prepared to catch her in case she fell. Sam pulled herself up, reaching for each rock carefully and insuring she had a good grip before she moved.

 ** _X CLIMB|JUMP X_**

 ** _Note: You only have a few seconds to decide._**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Climb_**

Shaking her head, she began climbing again, careful about the stones she chose to pull herself up. If one was loose she might drop and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Finally, her fingers brushed the ledge and she was able to get a good grip, pulling herself up onto the ledge.

"Alright, I'm coming up sis." Evie called.

 ** _X SAFE|QUICK X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Quick_**

Evie took a step back and then ran at the wall, pushing herself up and reached for a protruding rock, gripping it quickly. Evie grunted and pulled herself up, swinging her other arm up and grabbing another stone and pulled quickly. The honey blonde braced her foot against the stone and pushed herself higher.

"You know…" She grunted, pulling herself closer to the ledge. "I would make a great Assassin for the Brotherhood with my climbing skills alone, better than Ezio at least."

Sam chuckled, reaching down for her sister.

 ** _X TAKE HAND|JUMP X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Take hand_**

Evie reached up and grasped her sister's hand, pulling herself up with Sam's help. Sam gritted her teeth, bracing herself on the ledge and tugged Evie up with her on the ledge. Both breathed out and then jumped down together, landing with a crunch of snow each. Evie shook her hands, trying to get the snow off her beige gloves as she felt the icy cold sinking through the fabric.

"Whoa, well there was our exercise for the day." Evie chuckled.

"Come on. The sooner we get to the lodge, the sooner I can take a hot bath." Sam said, walking on.

Evie grinned. "Oh and will Josh be joining you in this hot bath?"

Sam blushed. "Evie!"

"I'm sure the both of you could make it quite…steamy." She continued, giggling at her sister's red face.

"Serious, Eve, it's not like that. Josh and I are friends—" Evie opened her mouth but Sam covered it with her hand. "And that's all we are."

Evie rolled her eyes, sweeping her sister's hand away. "Sure and I'm secretly _The Thing_."

"Evie, I will pull out the Mike Card." Sam warned.

Evie held up her hands in universal surrender. "I'm done." She said calmly, walking ahead.

The honey blonde shivered, feeling as if someone was watching her again. She looked around and into the dark woods, but didn't see anything. Maybe it was just paranoia…being back on the mountain where Hannah and Beth disappeared was giving her the willies.

"Aw." Sam cooed suddenly, kneeling down. "Hey little guy."

Evie perked up at that and kneeled down beside her sister, seeing a red fox squirrel sniffing around them. She studied it and quickly determined a few things about it.

"A Fox squirrel, also known as _Sciurus Niger_. It's the most common squirrel. I'd say this one is around a year or two old. It's healthy from what I can see and it feeds well, likely because of the abundant food it can find on the mountain." Evie whispered. She looked around, finding a few acorns and picked them up. She handed them to her sister. "They are fairly docile, so you can feed the little guy if you want Sammy."

Sam smiled and held out her hand. The squirrel's nose twitched and walked slowly up to the two girls.

"Don't move." Evie whispered, freezing in place.

 **DON'T MOVE**

 _ **Note: There will be times where you must stay completely still.**_

Sam followed her sister example and let the small critter walk up to her slowly. It sniffed again and was almost to her hand when Sam lost some of her balance and moved. The squirrel quickly ran back to the bushes.

"Good job Sammy." Evie teased.

"Oh damn. Wait…hey, it's alright. Come on now." Sam cooed, hoping it hadn't run off.

The pushes rustled and squirrel came back. Both girls froze again, not moving as the small creature reached them. The squirrel cautiously reached up into Sam's hand and took one of the acorns, nibbling on it as the small creature stared at Sam and then moved over to Evie.

Evie chuckled, and held out her empty hand, not moving as the squirrel searched her hand. The squirrel chucked at her and tilted its head as it studied her hand. Evie watched in amazement as the squirrel crawled up onto her hand and arm, it's little claws digging into her skin. Its noise twitched and it chucked again, walking up her arm and onto her shoulder, sniffing her face. Evie giggled softly and smiled a bit.

"Aw, aren't you a brave one." Evie whispered.

The squirrel clucked and nuzzled her face before jumping off and running into the bushes. Evie stood, a proud smile on her face as she looked at her bewildered sister.

"I'll will never understand your connection with nature Eve." Sam said, shaking her head.

"I'm just that amazing." Evie joked, swiping her hands together. "Come on, on wards to the Cable Car my fair lady!"

 **SAM**

 **BLACKWOOD PATH**

Sam laughed at Evie and quickly followed after her, not wanting the directionally challenged young woman to get lost. Evie was one of those people that could get lost even on a trail and Sam had to silently thank whatever God existed that she, at least, had a good sense for directions otherwise they would always be lost.

The skirt clad young woman couldn't help but think of the last time they had gotten lost on these mountains because of Evie. Hannah and Beth had been with them then, trying to teach Evie the layout of the mountain and then when tried to lead them they ended up in a place even Beth didn't know about. They were 16 then, just four friends having a good time in the woods, even if they were lost.

 _—FLASHBACK—_

 _"I can't believe you got us so turned around that even I have no idea where we are. I mean, don't you go camping with your dad?" Beth complained, crossing her arms and glaring at Evie._

 _Evie held up her hands in silent surrender. "Yes, but usually I stay by his side...or don't leave the camping grounds." She muttered. "We're not lost…we just…don't know the exact location we are currently standing in is all."_

 _Hannah giggled. "Smooth Eve."_

 _Beth groaned. "Ugh, come on. Maybe if we keep going straight we'll find the path…"_

 _"I told you Beth, Evie can't follow directions to save her life." Sam grinned, grabbing her sisters hand. "She's directionally challenged enough on a straight path, put her in the woods and she's hopeless."_

 _Evie pouted. "I'm not that bad." She protested._

 _"You're right…" Sam agreed, making Evie perk up. "You're worse. Do you even know which way is up?"_

 _Hannah and Beth giggled as Evie protested, quite loudly, that she did in fact, know which way was up and that Sam was cruel to her._

 _—End of Flashback—_

Sam shook herself out of the memory, sighing softly. She missed them so much and being back here on this mountain just reminded her of them. Sam was already seeing this was going to be as awkward as all hell, but…Josh had pleaded with them all to come and if it helped Josh then she would suck it up and do it.

"Hey Sam, come look at this." Evie called, pulling Sam out of her thoughts.

"What?" Sam asked, looking over her sister's shoulder to see a plaque about Native American's and their beliefs. "Huh! Cool." She said as she read.

 **INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES**

 ** _'Tribes who once lived in these mountains believed that butterflies carried dreams and prophecies of possible futures. The color of the butterfly indicated the nature of the prophecy.'_**

 ** _DEATH: Black butterflies prophesied the dreamers death_**

 ** _DANGER: Red butterflies warned of dangerous events_**

 ** _LOSS: Brown butterflies foretold of tragedy affecting a friend_**

 ** _GUIDANCE: Yellow butterflies offered visions to help and guide_**

 ** _FORTUNE: White butterflies brought dreams of luck and good fortune_**

"I can't believe we've never seen this before. Did it just get put in or something?" Evie muttered aloud, rereading the plaque.

Sam, however, noticed something on the ground and kneel down, picking it up out of the snow. It was some type of totem. She studied it, noticing it looked fairly new. She turned it over and noticed the familiar symbol on the back of it painted a faded yellow color.

 **Totem Found: Guidance Totem (1 of 7 found)**

 **Information: Depicts a scene of a bird landing on a picnic table with someone hiding behind a tree in the background.**

 ** _Note: Guidance Totems can lead you away from tragedy or dangerous events if you heed their warnings at the correct time._**

Sam shook her head and put the totem back down, feeling as if she just got a warning of some kind. She wondered who left it there…

"Sammy!"

Sam jumped and looked over to her sister, who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Welcome back from Jupiter, Space Cadet, now I know the plaque is interesting and all but I want to get to the lodge. Come on, the cable car is right over there." She pointed over her shoulder to the Cable Car building.

Sam shook her head. "Right, I'm coming." She stood, forgetting all about the totem and the strange feeling as she walked away.

"It's so strange…I haven't seen this place in over a year…" Evie spun in place, looking all around her.

Sam nodded. "I know, we used to come up here ever summer, at least once, but…" Her voice trailed off.

Evie nodded in understanding and turned, heading for the map. Sam, however, looked around for Chris, but she didn't see him.

"Chris? You here?" She called.

Nothing. Uhg, that was annoying. Where could he have gotten off too or was he even here yet. With Evie's driving they might have beat him here by a good while. Her sister was known to drive crazy, even in snow.

"Sam, come check this out." Evie called, hesitance in her voice.

Sam sighed. "What now?"

She walked over towards the map and saw what had her sister so uncomfortable. A message was scrawled out across the map written in…well…something red…paint…hopefully.

 **THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL**

Sam shuddered. "Awesome…that's not creepy at all."

"It's like a scene from fucking Paranormal Actives." Evie said, crossing her arms. "You think it's blood?"

Sam wrinkled her nose. "I don't think the Washington's would have left it up if it was." She reassured.

Evie shrugged and walked away from the creepy message. Sam quickly followed her, now feeling uncomfortable herself.

"Where the hell is Chris?" Sam asked, rubbing her hands over her arms.

"Well his bag is here." Evie pointed out, her finger aimed at the bag sitting on the bench.

Sam walked up to it, tilting her head as she looked at it. "Yes, so where is he?" She looked around. "You're not in the bag, are you?" She called.

Evie snorted.

Sam heard some type of buzzing coming from inside the bag and leaned down, noticing Chris' phone peeking out from the front pocket.

"Hello, what do we have here…" Sam muttered, reaching for the bag.

 ** _X SNOOP|CLOSE BAG X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Snoop_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update(Any of your Business)_**

Sam reached into the bag and grabbed the phone out, a small smirk on her face. Now, who would be texting Chris all the way out here, she wondered.

Out of the corner of Sam's electric blue eyes she noticed her sister coming over and looking over her shoulder curiously. Sam read the screen.

 **Ashley**

 **1 New Message**

 **Ignore|Accept**

"Ah ha. Look who it is…" Sam snickered.

Evie bit her lip. "Oh, you're bad Sammy."

"Hey nosey 1 and nosey 2." Someone said behind them.

Sam gasped and Evie jumped, both spinning around to see a young man with hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of black, squared rimmed glasses and dark blonde hair.

"Oh…" Sam muttered, holding the phone to her chest.

"Chris, you jackass. Don't sneak up on us like that!" Evie grouched.

 **METHODICAL**

 ** _CHRIS_**

 **HAS A CRUSH ON ASHLEY**

 **PROTECTIVE**

 **HUMEROUS**

* * *

 ** _CHRISTOPHER NOAH BLAKE_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest:_** 6/10

 ** _Charitable:_** 7/10

 ** _Funny:_** 7/10 ** _  
_**

 ** _Brave:_** 4/10

 ** _Romantic:_** 5/10

 ** _Curious:_** 7/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley:_** 6/10

 ** _Emily:_** 4/10

 ** _Evelyn:_** 5/10

 ** _Jess:_** 3/10

 ** _Josh:_** 6/10

 ** _Matt:_** 4/10

 ** _Mike:_** 4/10

 ** _Sam:_** 5/10

* * *

"You scared us." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, are you my secretary?" Chris asked.

Sam looked down at the phone, then held it out, looking at the screen. "It—It was buzzing…" She tried to defend herself.

"Cool. Well thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here." He snatched the phone back and looked at the screen.

"Oh come on Chris, she didn't mean any harm." Evie said.

Christ frowned at Evie. "Still…my stuff is off limits to your nosey little fingers."

 **UPDATE**

 **Chris Relationship Status: Sam -1 (4/10)**

 **Chris Relationship Status: Evie -1 (4/10)**

 **Sam Character Trait: Curious +1 (6/10)**

 **Evie Character Trait: Curious +1 (6/10)**

Sam sighed. "Guys…no fighting."

Chris looked back down at his phone for a moment before pocketing it, grabbing his bag from the bench.

"Oh! So! I found something kinda amazing…." Chris started.

Evie had a teasing smirk on her face. "Oh…was it Ashely's underwear?"

Chris blushed a brilliant red. "What. No!" He glared at the snickering girl. "Nothing like that."

"Well, what did you find?" Sam interjected.

Chris grinned. "I'm not gonna tell ya, you gotta see for yourself. Come on. It's this way." He began walking toward the side of the cable car building.

"Where?" Sam asked, following. Evie right beside her.

"Right around here. Gonna blow your mind." Chris whispered, winking at them.

"Uh oh. Sammy I think Chris is leading us to where he's going to murder us." Evie whispered loudly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No, if I wanted to murder you I would be a little more subtle Eve."

"Chris you're as subtle as a sledge hammer." Evie deadpanned.

Sam chuckled as Chris and Evie bantered back and forth. They had always been amicable to each other and were good friends, despite how much they bickered and teased the other. It always gave Sam a good laugh when they really got going.

Sam looked around and paused when her eyes skimmed over something. Curiously, she walked over to the ripped posting on the wall and whistled low.

"Whoa look at this." She mumbled.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **WANTED POSTER**

 **WANTED**

 **MILGRAM, VICTOR**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 6'2" (1.88m)**

 **Last Known Address:**

 **Blackwood Pines**

 **Last seen: 03/16/1998**

 **Wanted in connection to with first-degree arson offense as well as various death threats.**

 **Anyone with information regarding this dangerous criminal should contact the BPMC as soon as possible.**

 **Blackwood Provincial Mounted Constabulary**

 **Police Montėe Provinciale de Blackwood**

 **July 1998**

"Nice. You think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?" Chris asked, reading the posting over her right shoulder.

"Naw, not up here, but maybe Canada's most wanted will come." Evie quipped.

Chris snorted at that. "Does Canada even have a show like that?"

"Looks like someone thought so." Sam interjected.

"Oh come on, this place is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here." Chris rebuked.

"Then why are we up here?" Evie asked.

"To have some fun, remember Miss forgets a lot." Chris teased.

Evie blinked before blushing. "Oh yeah." She chuckled.

Sam laughed quietly and moved away from the poster, following the footprints in the snow to around the back of the Cable Car building with Chris and Evie. Chris jogged a bit and then turned around, clapping his hands and letting out a breath.

"Man, it is…it's definitely weird coming bac up here after a whole year." Chris commented.

"Yeah, we talked about that…on the way here. While Sam was complaining about the cold." Sam's honey blonde sister smirked.

"You're the one who decided to take your motorcycle up here. I was an unfortunate tag along." Sam said quickly. "And yeah, I swear, the moment I got here it all came flooding back." She smiled bitterly.

"It's crazy, the memories this mountain brings up." Chris sighed.

"Some good, some bad…" Evie agreed, gripping the strap of her backpack.

It was silent for a moment before Sam saw Chris shake himself and grin.

"Ta Da." Chris said suddenly, showing them a shooting range. "Pretty rad, right?"

"Chris, no one says rad anymore. We are not the breakfast club." Evie retorted, though Sam could see the interest in her electric blue eyes.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah…." Sam dragged out, not understanding the appeal.

"Come on, look at these beauties. Your sister certainly seems to see the appeal." Chris stated, pointing to Evie, who was examining the gun on the table.

"'Beauties' is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?" Sam questioned.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

Sam huffed. "What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a Ski Lodge?"

"Uh…dude have you ever met Josh's dad?" Chris asked.

Evie rolled her eye, stepping back beside Sam. "Of course we have Chris."

"He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something." Chris pointed out.

Sam looked at Evie blankly, trying to convey her annoyance with Chris to her sister.

Evie tilted her head towards Chris. "He's got a point Sam. You know Robert is a total hunting buff, just like dad is."

Sam sighed. "You would know, you always go camping with them."

Chris grinned. "So, wanna try?" He questioned towards Sam.

Sam waved him off. "Uh no…you go ahead Grizzly."

"Aw, but I wanted a turn!" Evie faked a whine.

Sam rolled her eyes, silently wondering how Evelyn could be her twin sister. Sometimes Evie was just too much to handle.

* * *

Next Chapter. Already finished all the parts for Episode 1 and have them broken up through the times, mostly. There will be five parts to the Friendship episode with a bonus Part for something else.

Give me some reviews people.

PS. This follows my own Gameplay. Those who survive and do not will be based off the Game I played through first.


	3. (PART 2)EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP

**So here's part two of Chapter 1. Let me tell you the entire first chapter took be at least 70 pages.**

* * *

 **(PART 2) EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP**

 ** _CHRIS_**

 ** _CABLE CAR STATION_**

 ** _21:11_**

"Alright, here it goes." Chris said, raising the rifle.

The spectacle eyed teen couldn't help but feel adrenaline rush through his body. This was the first he had ever picked up a rifle, well in real life anyways, and he really wanted to do well, especially considering Sam and Evie were right behind him. Evie would never let him live it down if he failed at this, he just knew it.

"It must be really hard on Josh…" Sam commented.

"I don't know how he keeps it together." Chris agreed, looking for a target to hit. "I'd…I mean I'd be a wreck."

"I think he still is, inside. They were his sisters, our friends, and now they're just…gone. I think Josh is doing the only thing he can think of to coup with the loss, spending time with friends." Evie sighed.

"Well, we're all just going to have to keep an eye on him." Sam declared.

Chris found his target and shot, hitting the target a little off the center.

Sam jumped at the loud noise. She hated guns.

"Nice shot." Evie said thoughtlessly. "And he's going through a lot right now. You know he's not the kinda guy to ask for help." She said to Sam as Chris looked for another target.

"Yeah." Chris agreed, taking another shot at a can on a barrel. He then aimed at another and took the next shot, hitting the other can on the ground. He silently congratulated himself on those shots.

"Good job Chris."

He aimed one last time at a bag hanging the tree and shot, hitting the bag.

Evie hummed in approval.

"Nice shootin', Tex." Sam said with a southern drawl.

"Alright, I'm bad." Chris gloated, doing a little dance. "I'm a badass."

Evie laughed at him as Sam looked away.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginners luck." Sam quipped.

"Ouch, put your claws away Sam. That one actually left a mark." Evie chuckled.

"Naw, I don't think so girls." He wagged his finger and then took aim at a beer bottle farther back. He shot, feeling the kick of the riffle but his shot held true and shattered the bottle to glass shards.

Evie whistled low, slapping Chris on the back. "You got some pretty good aim—"

"But anybody and their brother shoot a bottle that big, that close." Sam finished.

Chris exhaled and took aim again. On one of the barrels, however, he noticed a squirrel, he moved his gun over it but paused. Sam loved animals and Evie was so crazy about them she was going to school to become a vet. If he shot it he certainly would prove it wasn't beginners luck but at the same time he would make Evie and Sam upset…

 ** _X Shoot Squirrel|Spare Squirrel X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Spare Squirrel_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Rats With Bushy Tails)_**

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie Relationship Status: Chris +1 (5/10)**

 **Sam Relationship Status: Chris +1 (6/10)**

 **Chris Character Trait: Charitable +1 (8/10)**

Chris frowned and aimed the gun at the bag hanging from the tree in the far back, hitting and making it swing. Chris sighed and dropped the gun a bit.

"Nice shot." Sam said, a smile on her face.

Evie nodded. "Yep, certainly not beginners luck." Chris saw her eyes cut to behind him, likely looking at the squirrel. She smiled at him.

"Your ass just got saaaacked." Chris taunted.

Sam groaned while Evie chuckled. "Thanks for not shooting my new baby Chris." She patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, sharp-shooter and mother nature, our ride is coming." Sam pointed out.

"Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this." Chris protested.

Evie pouted. "And I haven't got a turn yet Sammy."

Sam rolled her eye. "Come on you two, the cable car!"

Chris and Evie groaned but did as she asked, following after her.

Evie coughed and muttered on her breath, "Mein Fuhrer has come out to play."

Chris laughter burst out before he could stop it but quickly covered it—badly—by coughing when Sam turned around, looking between him and Evie suspiciously. Chris found it hilarious when Evie spouted stuff like this. And Sam was a large target for Evie, probably because they were twins and Sam let her get away with it. Either way, Chris liked hanging out with them, even if they were nosey sometimes.

"Hey that's weird." Sam said, trying to open the Cable Car Station's door.

Evie frowned. "What is?"

"Door's locked." Sam stated.

Chris rubbed his arm, thinking about what Josh had told him before he came up here.

"Yeaaah…" He drew out. "Josh wanted us to keep it locked."

"What, why?" The elder twin questioned.

"To keep people out." Chris explained, uncomfortable.

"He said that? What people?" The younger twin inquired.

Chris shrugged, pulling out the key. "I—I don't know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time."

"Creepy." Sam affirmed.

"I guess hobo's have to sleep somewhere too." Evie remarked.

"Evelyn…" Sam started as Chris unlocked the door.

Evie droned, "What?"

"After you." Chris said with a flourish.

"A real gentlemen." Sam retorted.

Evie chuckled and curtsied, playing along. "Why thank you kind sir."

Both girls walked in, Chris coming in behind them. He shook himself, trying to get the chill out of his bones. It was getting colder.

Sam groaned. "I thought the car was closer." She was looking up at the still descending cable car.

"Aw, is my little Sammy cold?" Evie wrapped her arms around her twin, pulling her close. "Don't worry, you can share my body heat."

Sam glared, no doubt peeved. "I can manage on my own, thanks. And don't call me little."

"Hey, do I need to leave you two alone for a moment?" Chris called, heading for the control station.

Both girl blanched and jumped away from each other. "CHRIS!" The blonde twins yelled.

Chris cackled and made his way into the control room, away from the angry and fuming young women outside. He looked around the room, curious as he had never been in this room.

The first thing he noticed was a large, old poster on the wall.

 **BLACKWOOD PINES**

 **Hotel and Sanatorium**

 **'For a healthy body and mind'**

"What a crazy place to set up house." He muttered.

 _'And really, a hotel and Sanatorium…fairly sure that isn't up to anyone's coding.'_ Chris thought.

He could hear Sam and Evie talking outside, though they were talking too low for him to hear clearly, but Chris was not about to make his way to two angry girls, that was a death sentence for any man. So instead he voiced his comments from the safety of the control room.

"I don't care how rich you are, this is a weird place to have a lodge." Chris said louder.

"They're not so rich." Evie and Sam said together.

"They only bought a mountain!" Evie exclaimed, sarcasm dripping in every word.

Chris gave a laugh and continued looking around. There wasn't much else of interest to note other than a small TV flipping through security camera's set up all around the lodge. He was about to turn away from them when the screen turned to another camera and he saw a shadow move.

"Huh?" He muttered, feeling a chill run down his spin.

Chris shook himself and decided he had looked around enough. It was time to rejoin the girls and hopefully get rid of that weird feeling he was having.

"Finally, you coming?" Sam asked, getting onto the cable car.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well I was just gonna stay here and catch some Zzzzz's, buuuut…"

"Oh get on the cable car Chris." Evie called, getting on as well.

"…Ok." He stepped in and looked around. "Hm…just like going to the prom."

Evie snorted. "Oh yeah, except it wasn't anywhere near as frigid as it is up here." She paused and tilted her head. "Well…maybe it was considering Emily The Bitter Bitch Queen was there."

Sam and Chris laughed, silently agreeing with her as the cable car doors shut and locked them in, beginning it ascent to the top of the mountain.

"Here we go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright, the adventure begins." He said.

Evie sighed. "What adventure?"

Chris shook his head. "Whatever we want it to be Eve."

Evie grinned. "So if I want to lead an army of evil mutated spiders to chase you through the woods I can do that?"

He paused, looking at Evie in disbelief. Really, where did she come up with these ideas?

"Your mind must be a scary place to be Evie." He commented.

Evie grinned darkly at him. "No, it's really not."

"You sure, because I don't think I've ever heard of anyone ever wanting to lead evil mutated spiders before." Chris explained.

Evie deadpanned. "'Dear God, what is it like your funny little brain. It must be so boring.'"

Chris paused before answering. He knew he had heard that somewhere before…but where…

"Did you just quote BBC Sherlock Holmes?" Sam asked, laughter in her voice.

Chris looked up. "What really?"

"Yeah, I'm fairly sure that was from the TV show Sherlock Holmes." Sam asserted. "She's been watching it nonstop lately."

Evie sighed in defeat. "I've been on a Sherlock Holmes kick. It's like a drug, man, I can't get rid of it…"

Chris laughed. "Well, if you ever need to go to rehab I know this cozy little place up in the mountains…"

Evie snorted. "Sure, send me up to the place with no damn cell service all alone with a forest full of animals. In a week I would have an army of animals to help me take over the world." She paused and looked at him for a moment. "Of course I would include you Chris and Sam too. I'd give Sam England, cause she's always wanted to go to England and you…I'd give you Australia. You like the beach and there's plenty there." She said flippantly.

"Ah, I do love our world domination discussions in cold cable cars." Chris said in a posh voice.

"I hope this was the right thing to do." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Chris and Evie asked, the discussion being put to an end. Chris looked at Evie in bewilderment, who returned to gesture with confusion.

 _'That was creepy.'_ Chris thought.

Sam sighed. "You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean, Josh seemed really pumped about us all doing something together, didn't he?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, no, he definitely did." Chris tried to reassure. "I haven't seen him so excited about something in… forever."

Sam gave him a long look before nodding. "Good, Good…"

"Don't worry Sammy, everything will turn out okay." Evie patted Sam's knee. "Josh is a tough guy, he's… he's pulling through. I mean, you would know better than me, after all, you've been the one helping him out."

Sam smiled, if a bit bitterly. "It's hard to tell with him and I...I've kinda been worried…"

Chris shook his head at Sam, knowing how stubborn she could be when she got an idea into her head. It was one trait she and her sister shared, their stubbornness. They were a forced to be reckoned with when they were together.

"No no, it was…it was a good idea." Chris soothed.

Sam looked at him for a long moment before looking away and out the window. "I hope everybody else feels the same way."

"We're all here, aren't we?" He asked.

Sam's lips upturned into a small smile and she punched his arm lightly. "Thanks bro, good talk." She said, trying to sound cool.

Evie groaned. "Sam, we've talked about this. Don't try to act cool." She patted Sam's shoulder. "It's embarrassing for you and me. I mean, we share a face for God's sakes. At least try and think of me when you do things like that." Though her voice held a teasing edge.

Sam mocked gasped. "Oh shut up Sis. I am so cool." She punched Evie's arm lightly, making her grab her arm as if she had been hurt.

"Violent woman." Evie commented.

Chris chuckled at the twins antics. "You know what, let's just…let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip." He stated, gaining the two blonde's attention. "Dwelling on it…is not going to get us anywhere.

"You know what, you're right." Sam agreed with a sigh.

Evie nodded. "Yeah, I could do without the constant reminders, being here is enough."

Chris smiled and quickly changed topics. "Do you two know how Josh and I met?"

"No…?" Sam shook her head.

Chris turned his body to them and began his story. "Ok, Third Grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so the teacher made him move to the front –where I was sitting!" He paused.

"Okay, so?" Sam asked, curiosity tainting her voice.

"So I moved to the back!" Chris exclaimed.

"And?" Evie pestered.

"And next to Josh! That's how we met!" He said with a grin on his face. "And became friends. To this day."

"A match made in Heaven." Sam hummed out.

Evie sighed. "I was expecting something a little more exciting in this camp fire story."

Chris groaned. "If it wasn't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty, like, three years early and on that day decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra," He exhaled harshly. "I mean, who knows? You two could be riding in this cable car alone. Right now. Or talking to some other person entirely. Boom: Butterfly Effect."

Chris couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he remembered that day. Josh was his best friend and he was glad that all that did happen so that he met him.

 **& SCENE CHANGE&**

 **AUTHOR**

 **UPPER CABLE CAR STATION**

 **21:14**

Atop the mountain near the cable car station a young woman sat on a bench, reading a letter in her had with a blush on her cheeks and a big grin painting her ruby lips. The young woman had her long hair braided in pigtail and was dressed as warmly as possible for the cold weather. She tilted her head when she heard the cable car getting closer to the upper station.

 ** _CONFIDENT_**

 ** _JESS_**

 ** _MIKES NEW GIRLFRIEND_**

 ** _TRUSTING_**

 ** _IRREVERENT_**

* * *

 ** _JESSICA_**

 ** _UPPER CABLE CAR STATION_**

* * *

 **JESSICA LILIAN MARTIN**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Charitable_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Funny_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Brave_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Romantic_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Curious_** **:** 3/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Chris_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Emily_** **:** 2/10

 ** _Evelyn_** **:** 1/10

 ** _Josh_** **:** 5/10

 ** _Matt_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Mike_** **:** 8/10

 ** _Sam_** **:** 4/10

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. New people. Time to meet and greet." She muttered to herself, jumping her feet.

She sashayed her way over to the door, wondering who could possibly be in the cable car. Hopefully it wasn't—

 _BANG!_

Jess jumped back and looked at the door, startled by the sudden noise.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

"JESS! HEY!" Some yelled inside the car.

"JESSICA OVER HERE!" Another, feminine voice said.

"HANNAH MONTANA GET OVER HERE!" And Jess knew that voice just by the reference.

Jess stalked up to the door and looked into the window, seeing Sam, Chris and, much to Jess' annoyance, Evie.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Uh…are you guys having a really weird stroke?" She questioned.

Chris rattled the doorknob but it didn't turn. "We're stuck in this stupid thing."

Sam appeared and pouted. "Can you please let us out? Pretty Please?"

"Yeah, can you let us out Barbie before we die of old age." Evie quipped.

Jess glared. "Maybe I should leave in there."

Jess really hated Evie for a couple reasons but the biggest was because of how close she and Mike were. Emily had told Jess that she suspected that there was more than friendship between them and didn't like them being along together, but she could never stop them. And now that Jess was dating Mike she was on the lookout for Evie. She didn't trust her.

Sam, ever the peace keeper, gave Evie a look. She rolled her eyes at it but turned back to Jess.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll be good." She raised her hands in defeat.

Jess huffed up pressed the button to unlock the door, walking away as Chris opened the door behind her.

"Oh. My. God." Chris drawled. "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed my own leg off."

"Aw, sick, Chris." Sam wrinkled her nose.

Evie rolled her eyes. "I could give you one of my K-Bars Chris, if you were that hungry."

Chris turned to them. "Look, I gotta meat on my bones and I can't survive on tofu and soy milk like some of us." He looked at Evie, who crossed her arms. "This is all muscle down here." He patted his legs.

Jess snorted.

"Yeah…Riiiiiiight. Uh-Huh." Sam dragged out.

Evie smirked. "I've seen you in Gym class Chris and I know there ain't no muscle down there."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "We can't all be parkour masters Evie."

Evie just gave a bow with a flourish.

"Bwip." Chris said suddenly, snatching the letter from Jess' fingers.

"HEY!" Jess cried.

She turned to the glasses wearing teen and glared, trying to snatch the letter back but missed it by inches.

"Chris!" Sam protested.

"I'm just doing like Sam and Evie taught me…other's people private thoughts are my own personal playground." He pointed to the blonde twins.

"Chris, don't be a jerk." Evie scolded.

Chris ignore them and—much to Jess' annoyance—looked at the letter, reading who it was too. He held up his hand as his eyes skimmed it, a smirk growing larger by the minute as he read.

"My goodness." Chris said, sounding smug. It pissed Jess off. "Seems that someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe."

"Chris—" Sam began.

"Aaand…what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining, I wonder?" Chris continued.

 ** _X INSIST (Give it back)|EXPLAIN (I'm with Mike now…) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Explain_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Any of Your Business/Chris snoops in Jess' stuff)_**

"Mike and Em split. We're together." Jess explained quickly. "Ask Evie, she knows."

Much to Jess' displeasure but she really couldn't do anything about her knowing. Mike told her everything.

Evie nodded in agreement. "Happened about a month back."

"Whoa, drama." Chris droned.

Jess huffed. "Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually. Em's out, I'm in."

"Huh." Sam breathed.

Evie let out a laugh. "As I remember it, the resulting break up had Emily blowing up Mike's phone for two weeks straight and a fight broke out between the two of you. Didn't Emily send you to the Hospital?"

"Oh, shut up." Jess snapped, fed up with Evie. "Can't you stay out of my business?"

Evie shrugged. "Just being honest _Barbie._ "

"Evie…" Sam warned, pulling her away from the steaming blonde.

 **UPDATE**

 **Jess Relationship Status: Evelyn -1 (0/10)**

 **Jess Relationship Status: Chris -1 (2/10)**

 **Evie Relationship Status: Jess -1 (1/10)**

 **Evie Character Trait: Honest +1 (10/10)**

Chris sighed and waved the letter around. Jess stalked up to him and he held it out, she snatched it out of his hand and glared at him and then at Evie, who returned it. God, Jess hated Evie sometimes.

"Alright. Alright, let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk." Chris said, obviously trying to defuse the situation.

Jess was not going to freaking go with them anytime soon. Besides she was waiting for Mike.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to wait here for a bit…see who else is coming." She purred the last part, thinking about the things she and Mike could get up to…all alone... it brought a smile to her face.

"You mean Mike." Chris slyly crooned.

"What?" She tripped up, heat flashing through her body. She silently cursed herself for walking into that one but caught herself quickly. "I mean, you know, whoever." She played off.

"Uh huh." Chris said, unconvinced.

"Sam?" Evie asked.

Sam was looking out over the mountain. "Do you see this view? I mean, holy cow. Sometimes I forget to just stop and take it all in."

Jess rolled her eyes and went back to her bench, picking up her phone. She wished they had service up here, if for no other reason to be able to text.

Evie giggled. "Come on sister, you were complaining about how cold you were earlier and I'd rather not have you get sick." She grabbed Sam and tugged her after Chris, who was already making his way up.

Jess sighed in relief when she could no longer hear them. Now, to wait for Mike.

* * *

More Drama to come.

NOTE: And yes there will be a romance, a few, but they won't be the main focus of the story. This is a HORROR/SURVIVAL Story, not a romance one. It is going to focus on the horror and survival of the game. There will be fluff moments but not to many.

Second Note: Sam will have her moment. Don't worry, I have no intention of Evie taking Sam's place. She's a big part of the story and she still can't die until the very end, just like in the game. Evie on the other hand...well...you'll just have to find out.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW


	4. (PART 3)EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP

**Okay, here Part 3 of Episode 1. And I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it. Writing it is enjoying, but exhausting. I've already reached 100 pages and I'm only on Episode 2 and I'm nowhere near done with Episode 2. I'm expecting it it have at least 3 or four parts.**

 **Anyways, enjoy part 3.**

 **Also, for Disclaimer, check my profile. And also, I have a link to what I roughly imagine Evie would look like in real life as I drew her prior to writing this story. As well as a few others you might want to check out.**

* * *

 **(PART 3) EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP**

"Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge, like, right where the cable car ends." Emily complained, shuddering at the cold as Matt held the gate open for her.

 _ **INTELLIGENT**_

 ** _EMILY_**

 ** _MIKE'S EX_**

 ** _RESOURCEFUL_**

 ** _PERSUASIVE_**

* * *

 ** _EMILY NICHOLE HUNTER_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest_** **:** 5/10

 ** _Charitable_** **:** 2/10

 ** _Funny_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Brave_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Romantic_** **:** 5/10

 ** _Curious_** **:** 6/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Chris_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Evelyn_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Jessica_** **:** 2/10

 ** _Josh_** **:** 2/10

 ** _Matt_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Mike_** **:** 5/10

 ** _Sam_** **:** 4/10

* * *

Matt sighed, picking up both his and Emily's bags. His shook his shoulders, trying to get the strain to lessen some. Matt was glad he wore his custom letter jacket for coming up here. It was really cold and his jacket offered a lot of warmth.

"I don't think it would have been , like, as pretty, you now?" Matt offered.

 ** _MOTIVATED_**

 ** _MATT_**

 ** _EMILY'S NEW BOYFRIEND_**

 ** _AMBITIOUS_**

 ** _ACTIVE_**

* * *

 ** _MATTHEW_** ** _DANTE FISHER_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Charitable_** **:** 5/10

 ** _Funny_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Brave_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Romantic_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Curious_** **:** 6/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Chris_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Emily_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Evelyn:_** 5/10

 ** _Jessica_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Josh_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Mike_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Sam_** **:** 5/10

* * *

 ** _MATT  
_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE GROUNDS_**

 ** _21:24_**

"And where's the bell boy when you need one?" Emily complained.

Matt shook his head, wondering why she was complaining when she wasn't even carrying any of the bags. He had been the one demoted to pack mule. He liked Emily well enough but sometimes he thought she could be a mega bitch.

Don't get him wrong, Emily had her good moments too, she was vivacious and passionate. She was one of those girls that liked just sitting somewhere together with her significant other and just enjoying the the company. She was extremely intelligent and she was in no way shy or self-conscious. She knew what she wanted and went after it. He liked that about her, a lot, and found those traits extremely alluring. Her being extremely attractive helped too.

On the other hand Emily was a complete narcissist and, well, she often came off as someone who believed she was better than anyone. Matt couldn't stand that about her personality. It always made him extremely irritated when she acted like that.

"Brr…Getting' Chills…"Emily shook.

"We're almost there—" He began, wondering when she got cold. Maybe he should give her his jacket.

Emily cut him off. "No I mean…gettin' kinda creeped out." She corrected.

"Oh. Yeah." He agreed, looking around. This place was pretty creepy.

"Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again." Emily commented.

Matt agreed. "Definitely not gonna feel like a regular party."

Matt looked up as they walked into a small roof covered bridge, water rushing quickly underneath it. It was definitely old and Matt could see rot starting to set in, likely because the Washington's hadn't been up here in a year.

"I mean, what do you think—"

"RAAAAAAWWRRRRR!" A scream pierced the air and something jumped out from woods.

Matt dropped the bags, screaming and holding up his arms, ready to fight. He could hear Emily's own shrill shriek as she jumped back and was farther behind him. Finally, he focused on the figure in front of them and realized who it was.

 **UPDATE**

 **Matt Character Traits: Brave -1 (2/10)**

"Woah! Dude!" Matt exclaimed, angry as he took in Mike's laughing form.

"JESUS!" Emily cried.

Mike gasped, clapping his hands together and stepping back as he laughed.

 ** _INTELLIGENT_**

 ** _DRIVEN_**

 ** _PERSUASIVE_**

 ** _MIKE_**

 ** _EMILY'S EX_**

* * *

 ** _MICHAEL JONATHAN MUNROE_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Charitable_** **:** 5/10

 ** _Funny_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Brave_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Romantic_** **:** 8/10

 ** _Curious_** **:** 4/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Chris_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Emily_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Evelyn:_** 9/10

 ** _Jessica_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Josh_** **:** 4/10

 **Matt:** 3/10

 ** _Sam_** **:** 5/10

* * *

 **UPDATE**

 **Emily Relationship Status: Mike -1 (4/10)**

 **Matt Relationship Status: Mike -1 (2/10)**

 **Mike Character Trait: Funny +1 (8/10)**

"You guys." Mike gasped out, chuckling.

Emily snarled. "MICHAEL!"

"You really, really should have seen your faces." He pointed at them.

Matt growled. "Dude, I almost clocked you just now."

"Nice one." Mike congratulated himself.

"Michael, you're a jerk." Emily said in a matter of fact tone.

Mike frowned, holding out his arms. "Come on guys, we're all friends here right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun!" He reasoned. "We're out in the woods! It's spooky! Come on, let's get into the spirit of things!"

Matt sighed internally, knowing exactly where this was heading. Emily was about to have a bitch fit.

"The spirit of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?" Emily questioned condescendingly.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Em, don't be like that." Mike replied.

"Like what?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Mike groaned. "The way you're being. You're always like this."

Matt looked between the two and knew he needed to do something or Emily was really going to go off and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

 ** _X THREATEN (Back off, Mike)|WELCOME (We're all friends here) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Welcome_**

 **Note: From now on, be careful of your choices. Even the most seemingly insignificant choice can have a large impact on the story later on.**

"Michael…I'm just going to lay it out, otherwise this whole weekend's gonna suck ass for everyone." He started out. "Um…this is super awkward and we all know it. Let's acknowledge it now and move on. Okay?"

"Matt—"

He winced when he heard the irate tone in Emily's voice but there was no taking it back now.

Mike nodded, tapping his ear. "I hear ya man. I get it, I don't want to make this weird."

"Cool. So we're good?" He inquired.

"All good." Mike replied.

"You guys gonna make out now?" Emily jibed.

Matt rolled his eyes, but saw Mike wrap his arms around his body as he replied, in a fake gay voice, "Oh my God totally we're are sooooo going to make out!" Mike straightened and gave Emily an unimpressed look. "Uh…no. Seriously, I'm gonna go check on the cable car back down the trail. See if Evie had showed up yet. She's next on my list to scare…" Mike chuckled, a playful grin on his face.

Emily huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"See ya, man." Matt replied quickly, wanting to get him out of there. Mike was going to set Emily off and he was going to be the one to have to deal with it.

"See ya." Mike replied, walking past. "See ya!" He said again.

"Ah crap." He heard Emily say.

"What?" He asked.

"Hey, could you take these the rest of the way?" Emily requested suddenly, leaving Matt bewildered.

"The bags?"

What was he doing before, making them float? He already knew he was going to have to carry these all the way to the lodge. Emily sure as hell wasn't going to risk breaking her manicured nails.

"Yeah, just…all the bags." She said.

"Uh…why?" Matt felt something was off here. He was suspicious.

Emily looked back, a nervous expression appearing on her face. "I need to talk to Sam."

 _'Sam? What the hell does Sam have to do with anything?'_ He thought.

"Okay….?"

Emily spoke quickly now. "Sorry I just, I really need to go find her…I totally forgot I needed to talk to here before we got all the why up there."

Matt frowned. "This really can't wait? We're almost there."

"It's important. Matt, please." She insisted.

He couldn't understand why she needed to do this now. It just didn't make sense, especially considering wherever Sam was Evie was likely right there beside her and Emily had never gotten along with Evie. They competed in damn near everything and loved to attack each other—with words—any chance they got. He couldn't list the number of times they had fought or competed over something for some stupid reason.

They just…clashed and Matt was finding it hard to believe that Emily wanted to talk with Sam of all people when Evie would be close by.

Matt really didn't want her going out into the woods by herself but at the same time he didn't want to come off as clingy…

 ** _X AGREE (Ok, I'll go)|PERSIST (I'm not leaving you alone) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Persist_**

"Em…" He began, somewhat hesitant. "I really don't think you should head back down the trail by yourself—"

"Seriously?" She demanded, annoyed.

Matt quickly backtracked. "It's cold out and it's getting dark—"

"You're going to protect me from it being dark out?" Emily asked sarcastically.

Matt sighed. "I'll just leave our stuff here and come with you, nobody's gonna steal it—"

"Matt are you kidding me? You can't leave me alone for FIVE MINUTES? You really think that little of me?"

Why did she always have to twist his words?

"That's not what I meant—"

She cut him off, again. "Why can't you just listen to me?" Matt was wondering why she wouldn't listen to him. "Why do you have to question everything I say?"

"I'm sorry Em, I'm just trying to be helpful." He said, trying to defuse her anger.

"If you want to be helpful then you can help by getting everything up to the lodge as quickly as you can, okay?" Emily ordered.

What the hell was he supposed to say to that.

"Um…okay…fine. Whatever you want. " He relented, picking up the bags.

"Thank you. I'll see you up there after I go find Sam." She said sweetly.

Matt rolled his eyes. Oh now she wanted to be sweet. As long as Emily gets what she wants she's happy, but Matt sure as hell was not happy. There was something about this place that set him on edge and he didn't want Emily going off alone but the Queen Bee ordered it so it shall be done.

"See you in a bit." He muttered, walking toward the lodge as Emily walked back the way they came.

 **UPDATE**

 **Matt's Relationship Status: Emily -1 (5/10)**

 **Emily's Relationship Status: Matt -1 (5/10)**

 **Matt's Character Trait: Charitable +1 (6/10)**

* * *

Kinda a Short chapter. Sometimes you'll get these as I split them up, but everyone is important and it's easier for me to keep track of everything this way.

So anyways, what do you think of Emily, Matt, and Mike's first appearances since the prologue. Also, in this story I'm going to try and make Emily not to much of a bitch because it just seems so...wrong. Don't get me wrong I hate Emily and, to a lesser extent, Jessica. They just annoy me but I kinda want people to see some good sides too. With Emily we really don't see it in the game, but I at least want to believe she has her moments where she can be nice.

Sorry, rant over. REVIEW FOR ME!


	5. (PART 4)EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP

**(PART 4) EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP**

 **AUTHOR**

 **WASHINGTON GROUNDS VIEWING PLATFORM**

A shoulder length auburn hair girl looked through mounted binoculars, looking at the view from where she stood. The wind whistled around her, ruffling her clothes. Her attire consisted of a striped reddish-pink beanie, a light blue hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue jeans shorts and leggings. It was obvious she was trying to keep warm but also look good for someone too.

The girl sighed, not seeing what any elk or deer running around like she hoped, and pulled away, revealing her round hazel eyes.

 ** _ACADEMIC_**

 ** _ASHELY_**

 ** _HAS A CRUSH ON CHRIS_**

 ** _INQUISITIVE_**

 ** _FORTHRIGHT_**

* * *

 ** _ASHLEY_** ** _GABRIELLA STINE_**

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest_** **:** 7/10

 ** _Charitable_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Funny_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Brave_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Romantic_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Curious_** **:** 8/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Chris_** **:** 6/10

 ** _Emily_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Evelyn_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Jessica_** **:** 3/10

 ** _Josh_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Matt_** **:** 4/10

 ** _Mike_** **:** 3/10

 _ **Sam**_ **:** 4/10

* * *

 ** _ASHLEY_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE GROUND_**

 ** _21:32_**

"Oh…" She breathed, not believing the view.

Ashely loved the view, the mountain was just beautiful especially with the snow falling and blanketing the ground in pure white and the the tree's—though dead—were frosted over with ice. She wished she had her camera with her, she would be taking so many pictures right now. Instead she looked back into the binoculars and looked around, trying to see if she could catch any animals moving about in the dark.

However, she did not find animals, but instead something else that would make a good bit of juicy gossip. She saw Emily and Mike, _alone and hidden away,_ talking with each other. Though Ashley thought it looked more like flirting with how they were touching. She zoomed in to get a better view.

"Whoa….Hello…" She mumbled, seeing Mike grab Emily's face gently. "Somebody's getting a little "friendly"…and not in the "friend zone" kind of way. They might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup."

Ashley zoomed out, not wanting to see anymore. She wanted nothing to do with that little bit of drama, Evie already had been pulled in just being friends with Mike.

A pair of brown eyes suddenly appeared in the lenses.

Ashley jumped back, a small scream escaping her plump pink lips. Then she heard a laugh.

"Oh God." She said, taking a step back, hand over her heart. "God!"

"Whoa, sorry there…sorry about that Ash, I didn't mean to scare you—" Matt began, walking onto the platform.

"Jeez louise, Matt—" Ashley moaned, feeling her heart beating a mile a minute. Why did boys always have to make asses out of themselves?

"Well, I meant to scare you—'sort of' scare you…" He corrected when Ashley glared. "…but not for real scare you…"

She placed her hands on her hips before pushing Matt in the shoulder. "Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh…" She growled out angrily.

Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, though that did nothing for her irritation.

"Hey, wow, man, I'm really sorry Ash, damn—" He said with a guanine tone of regret.

Ashley sighed but decided to accept the apology. Matt was not needlessly mean, nor did he ever really tease her. He was a nice guy.

"It's okay…it's fine…it's fine…" She said, accepting his apology.

Matt looked at the binoculars. "What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?"

Ashley nearly paled as she thought about what she saw in the binoculars. Matt would be pissed if he saw it, or really hurt.

Ashley bit her lip. "Uh…"

"Lemme check it out." Matt urged.

 _'Uh shit…not good.'_ She thought.

She really didn't want to get involved but at the same time she did not her friend to get hurt.

 ** _X MISLEAD (It's Busted)|ENCOURAGE (Take a look) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Mislead_**

 **UPDATE**

 **Ashley Character Trait: Honest -1 (6/10)**

"Um…nah, it's kinda busted. It's not , it's not really interesting…it's just—" She stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"What?" Matt asked, looking confused. "For real? I bet I could find a cool bear chowing down on a fox or something."

 _'Or your girlfriend sucking Mike's—don't go there Ashley…'_ She thought.

 ** _X AGREE (Help yourself…)|INSIST (No!) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Agree_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (The Soul Of Discretion)_**

 _'Well…I tried…'_ She thought, stepping aside.

"Ah…sure. Help yourself." She looked away.

Matt grinned, taking the binoculars and looking through them. "Alright…"

He moved them to the right and froze. Ashley internally winced, knowing what was coming.

"Aw, son of a bitch." He whispered with a sneer. "Seriously, Emily? What the hell, man."

"Hey, listen—it's probably nothing…" Ashley tried to reason.

Matt turned away from the binoculars and gave her a dry look, as if what she had just said was the stupidest thing she could say in this situation. To be honest, Ashley had to admit it probably was as Emily usually had a motive for everything she did.

But at the same time Ashley was sure that Emily really liked Matt, considering how she went on about how sweet he was to her during a sleepover Sam had orchestrated. And besides, Matt was a real sweetheart. Surely Emily was not stupid enough to fuck up her relationship with Matt over Mike?

"Nothing? You think?" He demanded.

"…well, yeah—" She tried again.

"Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever?" Matt interrupted.

"I don't kno—" She stumbled, feeling a bit insecure.

"Goddamnit." He cursed, backing away from the binoculars as if they were infected.

 **UPDATE**

 **Matt Relationship Status: Ashley -1 (3/10)**

"Matt…" Ashley called as he walked away.

She looked back at the binoculars, silently cursing Emily, before following after the irate jock.

* * *

Okay, this one was really short, but it was needed. So here's this chapter. Next Chapter is going to be a bonus and something interesting happens...you'll just have to wait and see.

REVIEW IT FEEDS MY MUSE!


	6. (PART 5)EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP

**Part 5 is here and this is the bonus scene! We'll get to see Evie in all her glory people.**

 **Also if haven't already, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES OF EVIE. I made sure they work, spent three hours fixing the urls. Damn things.**

 **Anyways here's the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

 **(PART 5) EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP**

 ** _EVIE_**

 ** _WASHINGTON GROUND. TRAIL TO THE CABIN._**

 ** _21:35_**

Evie shook herself, placing on a beige knitted beanie on her blonde head and pushing it over her ears. She could feel the temperature dropping with each step they took to ascend the mountain. She was glad she had opted to wear leggings under her blue jeans, they kept her now numbing legs a little warmer. She hoped Sam would be alright, Evie didn't want her little sister to catch a cold.

"I don't ever remember the lodge being this far." Evie said.

Chris shrugged. "It's been a year since we have been up here. Things are going to look a little different after all that time."

"Well I wish it was closer. Brr…" Sam's entire body shook from the cold, much to Evie's worry. "I can't wait to get up to the lodge and take a nice, hot bath."

"I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired from driving 4 hours straight." Evie commented, a yawn suddenly coming from her plump pale rose colored lips. "I could do with a lay down."

"Is Mike going to be joining you?" Chris joked.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You know, that joke got old two years ago. I should get a recorder and record this so I don't have to keep explaining this." She really was tired of people making assumptions about her and Mike being in lust—read love as that's what most of the others thought—with each other. "Allow me to say this once more, and please try to remember it Chris because I don't think I can hammer it into your rock hard skull anymore, Mike. And. I. Are. Friends." She pronounced each word as if she was talking to a small 2 year old child. "That's it and that's all there ever will be. I have never slept with Mike—no matter what Jess and Em say—and I don't want too. It's just not gonna happen."

Chris held up his hands in surrender. "Alright. Alright." He said and then muttered something Evie couldn't hear.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Nothing."

Sam bumped Evie's shoulder with her own. "Come on Evie, he's just teasin' ya. You are probably the only girl that Mike has never tried to sleep with." She smiled.

Evie paused when she heard that. "Wait, he's tried to sleep with you? When?"

Chris groaned. "Oh boy, girl talk." He began walking away from the twins. "I do not want to hear this, so I'm headin' up to the lodge. Meet ya there."

Evie ignored him, thinking about what her sister said. It left the long hair, honey blonde with a strange feeling she couldn't identify. All she knew was that it kind of pissed her off. She and Sam shared a freaking face, so the thought of them…uhg…it gave her the chills.

"Evie, it's Mike. Who hasn't he tried to sleep with?" Sam pointed out.

Evie opened her mouth, but closed it a moment later. "Point." She conceded. "Still though…it's kinda…"

"Not right? I know." Sam finished, chuckling. "Honestly, I don't get how Mike is your best friend after all these years."

Evie frowned. "You know why Sammy. It's because of our first meeting…" She said, thinking back to that day and letting out a shuttered breathe. "That day at the lake…"

 _—Flashback Fragments—_

 _"Sammy, let's go play…haha…"_

 _"Girls be careful—"_

 _Giggling and laughter, the sound of a water fight…_

 _SPLASH_

 _Sam screamed. "EVIE!"_

 _Darkness, cold, CAN'T BREATH!_

 _HELP!_

 _A hand reaching into the watery depths._

 _AIR. Sweet sweet air._

 _A smiling face. "Hi there, you alright?..."_

 _"Thank you…"_

 _"My little girl…"_

 _—Flashback Fragment Ends—_

"Evie?"

The honey blonde snapped out of the memory and looked at Sam, who was giving her a worried look. Shaking her head to rid herself of the recollection she gave Sam a small smile, trying to reassure her.

"I'm alright…just…remembering…" She sighed.

Sam nodded, understanding as she grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I guess I get it…" She paused, being giving Evie a teasing smile. "But's he's still an annoying ass."

"Never said he wasn't." Evie pointed out.

They shared a laughed and continued on down the path, hand in hand. Evie decided to bury the memory away—like she was with everything else since she came onto this mountain—and enjoy the nature around her. The mountain was always beautiful, no matter the time of year, but Evie found that she suddenly felt a sense of foreboding, looking around the dark, cold, snow covered woods.

She shook herself mentally, trying to get rid of her sudden paranoia but she couldn't seem to shake it. It was probably just because they were back on the mountain, even Sam had been feeling a little uneasy and there was the feeling that someone had been following them…

Evie caught something out of the corner of her eye on the snowy path and paused. Letting go of Sam's hand she walked over to the object, kneeling down and picking it up. It was some type of…totem with red paint.

 **Totem Found: Danger Totem (1 of 7 found)**

 **Information: This totem foretells Evie standing by an underground lake all alone.**

 ** _Note: Danger totems can warn you of threats that are to come if you make a certain decision. Remember, certain choices, though hard to make, may save your life._**

Evie turned it this way and that, wondering where the thing came from and why is was just lying in the snow. Seemed liked a strange place to her to leave such a beautiful piece of artwork. It looked fairly new too…

In any case the thing was giving her the chills just touching it.

"Evie, what are you looking at?" Sam asked, her feet crunching in the snow as she walked over.

"Uh…"

 ** _X TRUTH (I found something…)|IGNORE (Nothing) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Ignore_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Future in Your Hands)_**

She dropped the totem into the snow and stood. "Nothing…just…um…enjoying nature….and…" She trailed off. "Yeah, you know, doing my thing. Come on, lets…uh…lets go."

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie Character Trait: Honest -1 (9/10)**

She grabbed her sisters hand and tugged her away, wanting to get to the cabin. She was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable that they were all alone in the woods. She wanted to get somewhere where she knew Sam would be safe.

"Eve, you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…just…it feels like—"

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the bushes, screaming at them. Both girl shrieked in shock and surprise. On instinct, Evie pushed Sam back—making Sam yelp as she tripped over her feet—and took a swing at whatever had jumped out at them. It ducked under her punch.

"Whoa. Whoa!" _Someone_ very familiar grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from swinging at them.

"MIKE!" Sam screamed.

Evie could hear Mike chuckling as he held her squirming form. Her nose twitching as she smelled his cologne. He had changed it again…

"You fucking jackass!" Evie yelled, trying to hit him.

"Oh come on, I was just…" He grunted when Evie elbowed him in the stomach to try and get free from his arms but he held fast. "…having a bit of fun. Beside, this was revenge for the prank pulled on my car."

"What? Are you serious?" Sam asked, climbing to her feet. "You nearly gave us both heart attacks, Mike!"

"I am going to beat you silly Michael!" Evie snarled. "Now let me go!"

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie Relationship Status: Mike -1 (6/10)**

 **Sam Relationship Status: Mike -1 (3/10)**

She heard Mike sigh and put his chin on top of her head. "Now, now little Eve, there's no reason to be that angry. You brought this on yourself."

"I spray painted your car so you nearly scare us to death!" Evie asked in disbelief.

Mike turned her around, a large grin on his face. "Yep." He popped the p.

"You're a jerk Mike." Sam sighed, walking over to them. "Now let Evie go."

Mike looked at Sam over her shoulder before he smirked, looking down at Evie. "But she doesn't want me too, do you Evie?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Oh but I so do Mike, so I can beat you up for scaring us."

Mike sighed. "Well…I guess I could…" Then he did something Evie wasn't expecting. He gripped her waist and lifted her up and onto his shoulder. Evie yelped at the sudden change and wasn't able to stop him. "But I don't think I will." He said with a wicked edge. "I think I'm going to borrow this one. You don't mind, right Sam?"

"Hey!" Evie cried, hitting his back. "Mike put me down!"

Evie heard Sam let out a little laugh. "She's going to kill you Mike."

"Well, If she does you'll know." Mike said.

"No, let me go you jackass!" She kicked her feet and tried to get out of his hold but he had too strong a grip on her. "MIKE!" She screamed.

She felt a sting on her but and yelped at the suddenness of it. Sam laughed harder.

"Now be a good little Eve and hush." Mike reprimanded.

"Did you just slap my ass?" Evie questioned incredulity.

She felt Mike shrug under her, making her grimace as his shoulder dug into her lower stomach. "What can I say, it's a fine ass."

Evie felt her face become hot.

"Now if you'll excuse us Ms. Samantha." He drawling in southern accent.

Evie could hear the smirk in Sam's voice as she replied, "Just make sure to have her back by dark and don't let her get lost."

"SAM!" Evie felt betrayed. "You're my twin, you're supposed to help me when men go caveman and kidnap me."

"It's not kidnapping if you want it, Evelyn." Mike joked, heading back the way they came.

"Shut up Mike! Sammy!" She whined.

Sam waved at her, a teasing smile on her face. "Have fun love birds."

Mike laughed at that but Evie gave her sister the stink eye.

"I will get you back for this Sam! You betrayer!" Evie called back as her sister disappeared, up the path and towards the lodge. She turned her head, her long hair getting in her eyes as she looked at the bac of Mike's head. "Where the hell are you taking me Mike? And do you seriously have to carry me like this?"

" _We_ are going to get Jessica." He answered.

Evie deadpanned. "Let me go now, I don't want to be the voyeur of whatever you are going to do to the Hannah Montana Barbie."

"And that is why I am carrying you, because you'll run off." He paused. "And I am not going to do anything to Jess with you there."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Oh that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically. "Did you ever pause to think that maybe I don't want to be around Barbie? Like…at all?"

"Oh, is that jealousy I hear, pretty girl?" Mike taunted.

Evie groaned. "NO! I just don't like Jess is all."

"You were the one who told me to go for her." Mike pointed out. "If you didn't like her then why the hell—"

" _I_ said no such thing. I said do whatever you wanted but keep me out of it. Yet, somehow, I always end up being dragged into your drama because of you." Evie pointed out.

"I do not pull you into my drama." Mike said. "And I don't have drama." He amended.

"Need I remind you that Emily sent Jessica to the hospital because you started chasing her skirt." Evie pointed out.

"How is it my fault Emily's a crazy bitch?" Mike protested.

Evie rolled her eyes and put her chin in her palm, digging her elbow into Mike's back. She was still pissed about being carried like this and if she could get down she was going to make this as uncomfortable for him as it was for her.

"You broke up with Emily through a text Michael. A text! Of course she's gonna be pissed to find out not two weeks later you're chasing Jessica around." She sighed.

Mike was quiet for a moment before saying, "I never thought I'd see the day where you would defend Emily. And to me of all people."

"That just proves how stupid you were Michael." She stated.

He relented. "Ok, not one of my smartest moments, I admit, but I knew she was going to react like that and I did not want to be there when Mount Emily went off." Mike defended himself.

Evie knew that Mike felt bad about how he and Emily had broken up, but at the same time she could understand why he had done it that way. Emily was intense on her good days and intolerable on her bad ones. So she couldn't blame Mike for how he went about it because she suspected Emily would have attacked him in a fit of rage and then Evie would have had to kick her ass.

"Fair enough, but still. You couldn't wait even a month or two? I know you wanted to break up with Emily and I was all for that because honestly I didn't like how she treated you, but you should have treated her better than that Mike. And going after Jess should have been the last thing you did, especially that soon." She chastised.

"Ok, I made some stupid decisions, but it's not all my fault…" He paused. "And we completely got off topic. We were talking about your dislike for Jess, not my mistakes. So, come on, tell me why you hate Jess so much?"

"I don't hate her so much as dislike her. Sometimes, the things she says or does just grate on my nerves. It's not really her fault, we just have clashing personalities and we don't get along because of it." Evie shrugged. It was the best way she could explain it.

"Well, can you try to get along with her, for me, please?"

Evie frowned at the back of his head. "Sure, on the condition you put me down, like now."

She felt Mike shift under her and suddenly, she was standing once more, no longer be totted around like a sack of potatoes. Evie breathed out a sigh of relief, rubbing her stomach to get rid of the ach that was there.

"Oh man, that worked out my abs." She muttered.

"Sorry." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine. I've gotten worse in Cheer practice." She smiled reassuringly.

She then punched him in the arm, _hard_.

"OW!" Mike cried, holding his arm. "What was that for, Eve?"

"Scaring me and my sister, jerk." She clapped her hands together, putting a sweet, if not scary, smile on her face. "Do it again and I'll chuck you off this mountain."

Evie reached up and took off her hat, fixing her hair that was in her face. She looked at her long locks and wondered if it was time to get it cut. It was getting really long now, reaching to her mid back at least. Plus she was having to trim it a lot lately to get rid of split ends.

"Oh yeah," Mike said suddenly, reaching into his pocket.

"What?" She asked, fixing her beanie back on her head.

"Close your eyes." He grinned at her.

Evie looked at him with suspicion. "Why?"

Mike huffed. "Come on Evie, trust me." He gave her a charming smile.

Evie rolled her eyes but did as he asked. "You better not be trying to scare me again because I will chuck you over the mountain side. I wasn't kidding about that…" She muttered.

She heard him chuckle as he took her hand and held it close to him. She felt something cool and soft wrap around her wrist and went to open her eyes but Mike must have saw them fluttering because he quickly covered them with his hand.

"Hey, hey. None of that. Just be patient." Mike chuckled and went back to messing around with her wrist.

She smiled. "I don't know if you know me Mike, but patience is not a virtue I usually possess." She joked.

"Alright…" He muttered. "Done. Open your eyes."

Evie's electric blue eyes fluttered opened and she looked at her wrist. She gasped when she saw what was wrapped around her wrist, a very pretty bracelet. It was a leather cuff bracelet with black rope wrapped around the center of it and three silver beads. It had a violet painted wooden carved butterfly charm hanging from tawny rope attached to the cuff and a bunch of colorful beads—white, brown, orange and blue—on either side of the charm.

"Ohmigosh. This is beautiful." She twisted it around, looking at it with a bright smile. "Where did you get it?"

Mike smiled at her, a strange look in his green eyes. "Picked it up on the way here. I passed through an Native American Reservation and had to stop for gas. Nice lady across the street sold it to me, said it was…some good luck charm." He shrugged.

 ** _X ACCEPT|GIVE BACK X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Accept_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Light of the Soul)_**

 **Item Obtained: Butterfly Leather Bracelet**

 **Information: Obtained from Mike as a present. Said to be a good luck charm and seems to be Native American. It's significands is not yet known.**

 ** _Note: Some items found or obtained might not make sense until far later in the story._**

"And you got it…for me?" She asked. "What about Jess, I mean—"

Mike held up his hand. "Ah ah. You and I have known each other for 12 years, I think I'm allowed to spoil my favorite girl every now and then. As for Jess…well…" He gave her a sly smile. "…what she doesn't know won't hurt her…" He winked.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You are such a _great_ boyfriend." Sarcasm was real. However, a minute later she couldn't help but smile. "But thank you, this is a great gift." She pulled her sleeve down, hiding the bracelet. "And…uh…let's not tell Sam either, ok."

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie Relationship Status: Mike +1 (7/10)**

 **Mike Relationship Status: Evie +1 (10/10)**

 **Mike Character Trait: Charitable +1 (6/10)**

Mike laughed, nodding to her request. "Sure, whatever you say Eve." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. "Come on, let's go get Jess."

Evie slumped, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Fine, but I reserve the right to mess with her."

"My thoughts exactly." Mike winked.

* * *

Hehe. Did you like it? I wanted to put in some more Evie and Mike scenes. Don't worry, this and one other will be the last one for a while.

SO REVIEW PEOPLE! COME ON!


	7. (PART 6)EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP

**Part six is here. Now I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on it.**

 **Note: Some of the "Gaming Layout" is going to be altered just to make things a little more clean, but other than that there won't be any new changes.**

 **On that note I'm glad people are enjoy the story so much. I'm still trying to pin down all of the others personalities, which is hard and easy at the same time. Most of the characters follow a certain Trope (For those of you who don't know Tropes are basically certain categories that people can fall into) like Mike who falls into the Ace trope being that he is both a badass-later in the game-as well as the most active. Sam falls into the Action survivor trope because she is the most calm and resourceful and is likely to survive out of everyone. And so on and so forth. But there is so much more to them than just a certain character trope. I'm impressed with how complicated this game can make these characters throughout while also giving them all character development as well.**

 **That's why it's easy and hard. I can pin down one aspect of their personalities but then I have to pause and think...What would they do in this situation with these variables and then we have a completely different outcome. But tis the way of the writer.**

 **Okay, Rant over.**

 **I want to thank everyone so far for reviewing and favoriting and following. Keep it up pretty please.**

 **Also, I will attempt to update every day or two but there might be times where I don't update for three or four days because of work and real life. So until stated otherwise it will be every day to two days.**

 **So on with the show.**

* * *

 **(PART 6) EPISODE 1: FRIENDSHIP**

 ** _JESSICA_**

 ** _UPPER CABLE CAR STATION_**

 ** _21:41_**

Jessica looked at her watch, wondering where Mike was, he said he would meet her here already. She bounced her leg, nervous about why he was late. Any number of reasons could be responsible and each one she thought up was worse than the last. Huffing, she shook the thoughts off and crossed her legs, forcefully calming herself. She just…needed something to distract herself.

 ** _X READ BOOK|CHECK PHONE X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Read Book_**

She looked at her phone and was tempted to grab it but decided against it as there was no cell service up on this damn mountain and it would pointless to try and use her phone. So, she grabbed her book titled **Fifty Shades of Grey.** Don't judge her, she liked the book.

She was just getting into it when something hit the wall beside her, startling her badly enough to drop her book.

"AH!" She turned to where the projectile had come from and smiled, seeing Mike standing there. "Oh you did not just do that." She stood, giggling.

"Put your hands were I can see 'em." Mike said in a very fake southern drawl. "We got you surrounded."

Jess her hands up, a small grin on her face. "But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody?" She asked in her own southern drawl as Mike bent down to get another snowball.

 ** _X RUN TO BENCH|GRAB SNOWBALL X_**

 ** _Note: You only have a few seconds to decide._**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Grab Snowball_**

She calmly sashayed up to the railing and grabbed some snow and packed it into a ball, hiding it behind her back as she walked towards Mike. She was feeling sneaky right now as she placed an innocent smile on her face.

"I—well, I dunno, when you put it like that…" Mike began.

Jess ran for the bench as Mike protested from behind her. She turned and chucked a snowball at Mike, hitting him in the face.

"Oh." Mike gasped.

Jess laughed.

"Great. You're gonna pay, you know that." Mike called as she got another snowball.

Jess was giggling so hard, she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her until it was too late.

Something cold and wet hit her in the back of the head. Jess screamed, dropping her snowball and spinning around, wondering when Mike had gotten behind her and how when she saw a grinning honey blonde standing there.

"Evie?" Jess asked. In the background she could hear Mike laughing, walking up towards them.

"Yo Barbie." She waved.

"What—Mike?" She turned to the green eyed teen, annoyed. "What is _she_ doing here?" She demanded.

"He kidnapped me."

"She came along."

They said at the same time.

Jess felt extremely bothered, seeing the honey blonde again. She hated it when Evie was with Mike because he always seemed to focus on Evie more than her when she was around. Evie always seemed to show up at the most inopportune times, like now when she and Mike were having fun.

"I think she's pissed." Evie stated.

"Naw, you ain't are ya Jess?" He turned to her, smiling.

Jess huffed, folding her arms and showing just how angry she was at him for allowing her to come along. She really wanted to spend some time _alone_ with Mike, not with Evie as a tag along.

"Oh come on Jess, don't be mad." Mike purred, pulling her close. "I just want to spend time with my two favorite girls, is that a crime?"

Jess blushed, feeling flattered when he said that but wishing she was his _only_ favorite girl. Sometimes, she really wished Evie didn't exist so she could have Mike's attention all to herself. It was selfish and mean but Jess really didn't care.

Mike leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And we can team up on Evie and kick her ass at snowball fighting." He smirked.

Jess smiled at that and nodded subtly.

"Oi, Secrets don't make friends children." Evie said in a sing-song voice.

Mike looked at Evie over Jess' shoulder and then chucked a snowball right into her face, making the honey blonde gasp. Jess laughed and pulled out of Mike's arms, picking up and snowball and turned…

 ** _X HIT MIKE|HIT EVIE X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Hit Mike_**

…hitting Mike in the back of the head.

"Oi!" Mike spun around and glared playfully at Jess. "I thought we agreed to team up."

"Team up?" Evie demanded. "Oh, I see how it is." She bent down and picked up a snowball fight. "Hey Jess, temporary truce to take out Mr. Cowboy?"

"Hey now, girls…" Mike began, backing away.

Jess paused and looked at Evie. Should she take the truce?

 ** _X TRUCE|HIT EVIE X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Hit Evie_**

Jess grinned and threw the snowball right at Evie's face. Evie ducked and then looked between Mike and Jess. A smirk graced her face.

"Free for all it is then." She then hurled a snowball right at Mike's chest, hitting him dead center.

"Hey, no fair."

Everyone scattered. Jess didn't see where the other two went but she ducked behind the bench again, grabbing up some snow and packing it into a ball.

"Where are you hiding little chick-a-dees?" Mike sang.

Jess could hear the sound of the snow crunching and looked up from behind the bench. Seeing him coming out from behind a tree she hurled the snowball right at him. She hit him again in the face.

"Whoa! Ah! Ah!" Mike cried, shaking the snow from his face.

"Bull's-eye!" Jess called.

A snowball smacked into the side of her face. She spun around and saw a smirking Evie as she ran for another tree. Jess scooped up some more snow as she ran to a half fallen tree.

"And that was a perfect shot!" Evie called.

"Won't be for long." Mike lobbed a snowball at Evie, who ducked away from it.

"Oh snap!" Evie called, ducking behind a tree.

Jess grinned, getting into the fun of things as she pitched a snowball at Evie from where she was sitting. Hitting her in the back. Evie cried out in shock, laughter bubbling up as she ran for more cover.

 _A bird landed calmly on a stack of planks._

"Hellloooo…" Jess called, standing and looking for a target. "Come on."

She saw Mike heading for cover and took aim, flinging the snowball at Mike and hit the back of his head.

"Boom shakka-lakka!" Jess called in victory.

"Ok…" Mike was hit again by another snowball as Evie ran out. Mike laughed, shaking the snow out of his hair. "No…you both got me…fair enough…ok." Mike said. "You two sure you're not ganging up on me?"

"Nope!" Both girls called back, laughing as they threw snowballs at each other. Jess' ball just barely missed Evie but Evie got her good in the stomach.

Jess hid behind a stack of planks and got more snow, packing it into a ball and stood, looking for either enemy.

"You two can't hide from me forever…" Jess called.

 ** _NOTE: Sometimes doing nothing is the right thing to do._**

 _The small bird landed on the bench, twittering as it looked around innocently._

"I know all your tricks." She flirted.

"I really hope you're talking to Mike there Jess." Evie laughed out from somewhere.

Jess looked around, trying to find them…

 ** _X HIT BIRD|SPARE BIRD X_**

 ** _Note: You only have a few seconds to decide._**

 ** _Second Note: Remember, sometimes Totems can give insight on how to go about a certain situation._**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Spare Bird_**

…but didn't see anyone other than the bird and she was not going to hit that. Evie would have a fit if she did.

 _The bird flew off._

Then she caught sight of movement behind a tree and threw a snowball, hitting Mike in the side when dived to try and avoid it.

"Whoa!"

"That's right!" Jess yelled smugly.

"Ow…" Mike muttered, sitting up.

"I shall avenge you Michael!" Evie called, running behind Jess and pitching another snowball, hitting Jess in the back of the head again.

"Ah!" Jess cried.

Evie giggled, scooping up more snow and throwing it at Mike, hitting him as he was getting to his feet.

"Oh yeah, I'm the badass Snowball Queen." Evie cried.

"I'm gonna find ya Evie." Mike called, getting to his feet.

"And then what Cowboy?" Evie cried as Jess ran for a tree to hid behind.

"Whoa-ho." Mike whistled.

Jess shook her head. "No more guys!"

"Oh yeah, oh "more"! You're going down." Mike called from somewhere.

"Which one?" Evie called.

Jess gasped when she saw Evie appear beside her. They paused and were about to run when someone tackled them both to the ground.

"Ahh!" They screamed, landing on the soft snow covered ground.

"Gotcha. It's done. Done city!" Mike said from above them.

"Cheater!" Evie laughed.

"You got lucky there Michael. Evie distracted me." Jess said, giving said girl a teasing smile.

Evie looked over at her. "Excuse me Bitch? I believe that was the other way around." She said in a playful tone.

Jess laughed at Evie, feeling light. She had forgotten how much fun Evie could be when they were just hanging out. And this was fun.

 **UPDATE**

 **Jess' Relationship Status: Evie +3 (3/10), Mike +2 (10/10)**

 **Evie's Relationship Status: Jess +2 (5/10), Mike +2 (9/10)**

 **Mike's Relationship Status: Evie +2 (12/10), Jess +2 (9/10)**

"So are we calling this my favor then?" Jess asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Evie snorted. "You wish. I am totally the winner of this free for all."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Uh-Huh. Mike who won?" She asked.

Mike chuckled. "You are both worthy opponents, but Ms. Evie the Snowball Queen did get hit less than both of us."

"Aha. Told ya I would win." Evie giggled. "But you can be my Snowball Princess. You've got good aim Jess. Just need to work on your dodging skills."

"That sounds vaguely dirty." Jess teased.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Hey, save your flirting for Mike." She grinned and looked up at the smirked Mike. "I would hate to make him jealous." She cooed.

"Oh no, please continue. I am not jealous what so ever." He winked. "My two favorite ladies are getting along, what more could I ask for…" He paused, tilting his head. "Except for a kiss from both lovely blondes."

Jess and Evie looked at each other, a silent communication going between the two.

 ** _X KISS MIKE|GRAB SNOWBALL X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Grab Snowball_**

Both girls grinned and grabbed snowballs, hitting Mike on either side of the head. Mike cried out, backing up from them and they giggled. Jess covered her face as Mike turned back to them.

"Oh, ok…you both are really gonna get it." Mike said in a low voice.

"What am I gonna get?" Jess aske coyly.

Evie groaned. "Oh God, Mike let me up. I don't want to be a part of your flirting." She pushed at his arm, which was blocking her from getting up but he didn't budge.

"Aw, but we were just getting to the good part." He said wickedly.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Hey Mike, girlfriend over here." She said. "And I don't think either I or Evie want to be a part of your imaginary threesome."

"No thanks." Evie pushed him away and got up, dusting off the snow from her clothes. "Although, Jess if you ever get tired of him we can run away together."

Jess looked at her blankly for a moment, before catching on and smirked, pushing Mike away and standing as well.

"Oh? I didn't know you swung that way Eve."

Evie raised her eyebrow and viewed her up and down, being obvious in checking her out. "Well… I can't say that I do but I can enjoy beauty when I see it." She leaned closer to Jess, inches away from her lips. "And you are an extremely attractive young woman _Je-ssi-ca._ " She sounded out each syllable of her name.

Jess almost shuddered, feeling a bit of heat flash through her. Jess was in no way attracted to women, but Evie seemed to be very good at seduction and even she could admit that sounded sexy as hell. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Mike, who was watching with wide eyes. She bit her lip and focused back on Evie.

"Well…I do have a lot to offer…" Jess purred.

Evie smirked. "Oh I know…"

"Holy hell…that's hot…" Jess thought she heard Mike say.

Jess burst out laughing, not being able to keep up the act and Evie quickly followed after her. They looked at Mike, who was now giving them a deadpanned look and then at each other and began laughing harder.

"Oh very funny." Mike droned. "You girls are cruel, you know that."

"Oh god…" Evie's face was red from laughter. "I...can't…believe you…actually thought…" She began cackling.

"He completely fell for it." Jess got out between her laughs.

Mike sighed. "Ok, you hyena's, you got me. Stop laughing and let's get up to the lodge." He walked away from the laughing girls.

Jess took in a deep gulp of air, her laughter fading to giggles along with Evie's own. She gave Evie a smirk and held up her hand. Evie grinned and gave her a high five.

"Girls rule." They said together and quickly followed after the green eyed teen.

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie's Relationship Status: Jess +1 (6/10)**

 **Jess' Relationship Status: Evie +1 (4/10)**

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, things will heat up next chapter. If any of you have played or watched the game you will know what happens next. But don't spoil it for the others. Besides, things might not be as you remember them. Hehehe...**

 **Also, this was the last chapter of Episode 1. Next Episode 2: Jealousy (Part 1). Be patient and, as always...**

 **REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WILL SEND EVIE AFTER YOU!**


	8. (PART 1)EPISODE 2: JEALOUSY

**Okay, so here's the next Chapter and Beginning of the second Episode: Jealousy.**

 **NOTE: When I originally went through my play through of the game I did not find all the clues the first time. However, for the story to work the way I need it too all the clues and totems will be found. Just a heads up.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **(PART 1) EPISODE 2: JEALOUSY**

 **& NINE HOURS UNTIL DAWN&**

 **AUTHOR**

 **WASHINGTON LODGE**

"Man, I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it." Chris commented, shaking his head.

His best friend, Josh, stood beside him. His skin was a dark olive color, dark chocolate hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark brown shirt underneath a flat-collared grey and white plaid-styled unbuttoned shirt and blue jeans. His arms were crossed as he talked with Chris.

"Oh yeah? Feels the same to me." Josh said, a chuckle in his voice.

 ** _COMPLEX_**

 ** _JOSH_**

 ** _HANNAH AND BETH'S BROTHER_**

 ** _THOUGHTFUL_**

 ** _LOVING_**

JOSHUA LIAM WASHINGTON

 ** _.:|Character Traits|:._**

 ** _Honest_** : 5/10

 ** _Charitable_** : 6/10

 ** _Funny_** : 8/10

 ** _Brave_** : 3/10

 ** _Romantic_** : 3/10

 ** _Curious_** : 6/10

 ** _.:|Relationship Status|:._**

 ** _Ashley_** : 4/10

 ** _Chris_** : 6/10

 ** _Emily_** : 3/10

 ** _Evelyn_** : 5/10

 ** _Jessica_** : 4/10

 ** _Matt_** : 2/10

 ** _Mike_** : 3/10

 ** _Sam_** : 5/10

Chris waved his hand. "Come on you grew up here. It probably feels like its shrinking."

Josh chuckled. "I guess that's true."

Chris smiled, relieved that his friend seemed okay. He had been secretly worried that coming back up here would causing Josh to have a relapse with his Depression. Thankfully, it seemed he was relaxed and even a little happy.

Josh was just glad everyone had made it. He couldn't wait to spend time, hang out, and just have a good time with everyone. Being back up on the mountain definitely brought up…bad memories…but he could deal with it. After all…his friends were all here…

"When ya gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawls already." Chris joked, looking at his phone and seeing no bars.

Josh shrugged, uncrossing his arms. "You got a spare million laying around and I'll fix ya right up." He grinned.

Chris nodded, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Funny you should mention that…" He patted his jacket pockets. "Ah… I think I left it in my other jacket."

"Oops." Josh said sarcastically. He smiled and waved when he saw Ashley and Matt sitting on the front steps of the lodge. "Hey guys, get up here okay?"

"Yeah…" Ashley said in a perky tone. She looked at a frowning Matt and shrunk in on herself. "Well… more or less. But it's so good to see you." She said quickly.

"'Sup with him?" Josh asked quietly to Chris.

Chris shrugged.

Josh looked back down the path and then at Chris. "Hey, where's Sam and Evie? Did they not make it?"

Chris looked down the trail, rolling his eyes. "They decided to have girl talk so I went on ahead. They should be—oh…" He paused seeing someone walking up the trail. "Well there's Sam. HEY SAM!"

Sam waved, jogging the rest of the way up. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"Yo Sam. Good to see ya girl." Josh said, pulling her into a quick hug.

Sam blushed a little but returned the hug with enthusiasm. "Hey Josh. It's good to see you too."

"Sam, uh…where's your crazy sister?" Chris asked, looking back down the trail. "Is she hiding in the woods or did she get lost again?"

Sam pulled away from Josh, looking at Chris with a sly smile. "Mike found us and…uh…went caveman and kidnapped her." She giggled.

Chris paused, thinking about what that meant and suddenly had a hilarious vision of Mike throwing her over his shoulder and running with her. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh man, now there's a relationship that's been waiting in the wings for _years._ " He drawled. "I mean, seriously, the sexual tension between those two is ridiculous."

"Yeah, I thought for sure after Mike broke up with Em, he would have been chasing Eve down for a date, but he went after Jess instead." Josh commented.

None of the little group noticed Matt huff at the mention of Emily and Mike's names in the same sentence.

Sam sighed. "Those two have been dancing around each other since they were 12. Evie is convinced that she only loves Mike as a dear friend and Mike…well…I'm fairly sure if he doesn't know his feelings yet, he will soon."

Josh snorted. "Maybe we should…ya know…do something to speed that up."

Sam looked at Josh and his sly grin and pushed him, a playful warning in her eyes. "You are not going to pull something on my sister, Josh. She will kill you and I will help her." She smiled. "Besides those two are too stubborn. They have to figure it out for themselves."

"True that. I don't want to incur the Wrath of Evie the Prankster Queen." Chris chuckled. "I still remember what she did to Emily's hair two years ago for insulting Mike in front of her."

Josh snorted and Sam winced, both remembering just why Emily now had short hair. The hair dye and feathers never did come out completely.

Josh headed for the stairs and walked up them, pulling out his keys to unlock the door. He put his key in and tried to turn it but it didn't budge. Josh stared at the lock in annoyance and tried again. The key refused to budge.

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" Josh muttered.

 ** _CHRIS_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE GROUNDS_**

 ** _22:00_**

Chris walked up behind his friend and saw him looking at the lock in annoyance. Chris leaned over his shoulder and saw the frost covering some parts of the lock and doorknob. That…didn't seem good…

"Yo. Yo. Yo. Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" He questioned.

"Yeah Man." Josh said, turning around.

 ** _X GOSSIP (Matt and Emily…)|WORRY (You doing alright?) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Worry_**

Chris studied Josh for a moment, suddenly feeling worried about him. Chris had known Josh a long time and Josh had always been a very open person—the wear your heart on your selves type of person—but Chris knew Josh could be pretty good at hiding things when he wanted too.

"Hey…you doin' alright?" Chris asked. Josh gave him a confused look and he clarified his statement. "I mean I know it must be really tough without your sis—"

"Stop." Josh interjected, sounding exasperated.

"I just meant that—" Chris tried to correct himself.

Josh held up his hand. "No I know what you meant." For a second Chris saw something flash through Josh's brown orbs but it was gone before he could tell what it was. "You know, seriously, I'm over it, and I just want us to have a good time, you know?" He continued. "Like we always used to."

Chris nodded as Josh turned back towards the lock and began fiddling with it again. He knew what Josh wasn't saying, understood he didn't want to talk about his sisters too much and decided to honor his wishes. Chris did not want to push Josh over the edge. He was already unstable as it was with his depression, so Chris wouldn't put any more stress on his best friend. He would keep things light and funny…

Even though he felt creeped out being in these woods again. He felt like someone was watching him. It made the hair on Chris' neck stand on end.

"Damn it, this freaking thing…." Josh cursed.

"It's iced?" Chris questioned.

Josh groaned. "What else?"

Chris thought, looking around the large lodge. All those windows and doors….

"Maybe there's another way in." He offered.

Josh snorted. "There's a million ways in. They're just all locked."

Chris looked out towards the woods, feeling someone staring at him but he didn't see anything. He shook his head, thinking Sam and Evie making him paranoid after telling him about them thinking someone was following them through the woods.

"There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, "Get open" or something." Chris stated, turning away from the woods.

Josh paused, turning to give him a surprised look. "Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?"

Chris laughed a little. "I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own this place, right?"

"Hey. Not if I don't report ya." He said seriously.

Chris frowned. "Umm…" What was he supposed to say to that?

Josh snickered, a cunning smile curling his lips. Chris slumped, knowing he had just been punked.

"Lead the way, Cochise." He gestured for Chris to lead him on.

Chris turned and walked down the steps, hearing Josh follow behind. The floorboards creaking as they took them one at a time. As he was walking down them he saw Ashley sitting on the steps and shivering. Chris felt his heart jump at the sight of Ashley. Gosh, she was beautiful and smart and he really, really liked her but…

He would never be able to get up the courage to ask her out. She was just…way to amazing for someone like him and he knew she didn't feel the same way. And he did not want to fuck up their close friendship so he would be content with just…hanging around her.

"Hey Ash." He greeted, nervous.

Ash smiled at him and oh, what the smile did to him. "Hi Chris." She replied, waving a bit as Josh passed him, giving him a wink.

Now what to say here?

 ** _X UNSETTLED (It's weird to be back)|CONFIDENT (Nice being back) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Unsettled_**

 **UPDATE**

 **Chris' Character Trait: Brave -1 (3/10)**

"Uh…you doin' alright?" He inquired.

Ashley sighed, leaning her head against her hand. "Yeah…aside from being kinda cold…and vaguely creeped out by this place…"

Chris nodded. "It's kinda weird being back up here, huh?"

"Yeah…" Ash blinked, sounding sad.

Chris smiled at her and walked away, looking around. His eyes landed Matt, who was standing away from the others and just looked down right pissed. Oh man, he hoped it was just that he was cold and not something else.

"Matt!" Chris gave the irate teen a smile. "Been awhile. Rough season, huh?"

Matt grimaced. "Yeah. Something like that..."

 ** _X FRIENDLY (How're you doin'?)|NOSY (So, you and Em…?) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Friendly_**

"Hey…you okay man?" He asked somewhat worried by how upset Matt looked.

"Some people, you know? You think you know 'em." He said shortly.

Chris winced, feeling like he was dangerously close to some drama he did not want to get involved in.

"Oooooh-kaaay…" He drew out.

Chris smiled awkwardly and turned away from Matt, letting him fester in…whatever he was festering in, causing Matt was obviously pissed.

As he was walking away he paused and saw something on the ground. He kneeled and saw it was some strange…wood carving of some animal. A totem maybe?

 **Totem Found: Guidance Totem (2 of 7 found)**

 **Information: It foreshadows someone having their fingers amputated.**

 ** _Note: Sometimes, warnings are not always clear. Be cautious of how you precede when you do not understand the warning, for you may find it too late to follow it._**

Chris shook his head, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He dropped the totem and stood, stepping away from it. Why the hell was that thing even here?

"Hey man, you alright?" Josh asked.

Chris jerked and looked at him, nodding quickly. "Yeah…just…feels strange is all…"

Chris shook himself and headed for Sam, who was leaning against the lodge gate, looking down the path. He tapped her on the shoulder, grinning as she turned.

"Looking for your sister?" He asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Nope, knowing them they'll get here as late as possible."

"What do you think Jess is going to say about that?" He smirked.

Sam sighed. "I have no idea." She looked over his shoulder and smiled. "So…talk to Ash yet?" She questioned, changing the subject.

Chris went along with it, understanding Sam did not want to talk about Evie and Mike's relationship anymore.

"Ummm…Yeah…" He replied.

"Cool. Cool. Cool cool cool." She said quickly, sounding amused.

Chris placed his hands on his waist, raising his eyebrow at her.

"How's…uh…how's she doin'?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

Chris nearly groaned. Honestly could Sam be any more obvious? And Evie said he was a subtly as a sledge hammer.

"She's…uh…she's fine. Why?"

Sam turned away from him but he could still hear the smile in her voice. "No reason."

Chris huffed, turning away from her, then back for a second, before walking away. He had wasted enough time. He and Josh really needed to find a way into the damn lodge. It was getting way to cold out here.

He walked up to Josh, who grinned and tilted his head to the left, showing Chris that they needed to go around the side of the house. Chris went ahead with Josh following closely behind him.

"So…Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?" Josh shrewdly asked. Chris turned to his smiling friend. "She's like a "sleeper hit" kinda gal, ya know?...Now I just want to rip that parka right off her…make some snow angels. Right?"

Chris frowned at his friend.

 ** _X AGREE (Yeah…absolutely)|PROTEST (Cut it out, man) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Agree_**

Chris sighed. "Yeah…absolutely." He folded his arms.

"When are you gonna take her to the bone zone?" Josh demanded.

Chris snorted, crossing his arms. "Sheesh…like that could happen." He muttered.

Josh shook his head. "Come on man. She practically spends her entire life with you as it is."

"Well, yeah, but we're like, friends—" He tried to explain.

Josh placed his hands on Chris' shoulder, making the bespectacled boy focus on him. "Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents?" Josh spread his arms out and grinned. "I mean, can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You and Ashley, alone at last…" He proclaimed. Chris nodded, starting to feel some confidence build. "You've laid all the ground work…you've been the perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill!"

Chris nodded, thinking over Josh's pep talk and realizing…

 ** _X AGREE (Maybe you're right.)|DISAGREE (I don't know.) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Agree_**

…that Josh might just be right. The pep talk, at least, gave him some confidence to go after Ashley.

 **UPDATE**

 **Chris' Relationship Status: Josh +1 (7/10)**

 **Chris' Character Trait: Brave +1 (4/10)**

"Maybe you're right." He settled.

Josh scoffed. "You're a hunter, bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean, she won't even know what hit her."

Chris let out a low laugh, shaking his head as he trailed after his friend. "Alright. Alright. I got it. Jeez."

This was the reason Chris liked Josh so much, he always seemed to know what to say to cheer him up. The guy was a good friend, a great one and Chris was really glad he knew him.

"So…how are we planning to break in to my parents' lodge, bud?" Josh asked.

Chris paused. "Wait, I didn't say I had a plan—"

"You sounded like you had a plan." Josh pointed out. "You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got…five lovely ladies who are gonna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid."

Chris hummed. "Well shoot. Nobody like cool buns."

They finally got to the side of the house and Chris looked around, trying to come up with a plan with he observed something strange. Walking up he looked at the Axe Holder, seeing the glass shattered the ax missing.

"Huh…" He muttered. That was strange.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **AXE HOLDER**

 **CHRIS FOUND AN EMPTY AXE HOLDER**

He studied it for a moment more, wondering where it could have gone, before moving away and looking around for some way in. He frowned, not being able to see in the dark and through the falling snow. He pulled out his phone and turned on the light so he could see better, but groaned when he saw the batter life.

"Damn…I'm getting pretty low on juice here." He paused when he saw the battery life going down further. He cursed and turned off a few apps on his phone. "I just had to turn off my GPS." He complained, using the light to look around. "I'm finally, like, outside where I might actually use it—"

"Can you cool it on the phone talk?" Josh questioned, blowing air into his hands to try and warm them.

"What? Why?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "It's pretty much all you talk about."

"Well, ya know, I mean I can do all this stuff—" Chris began.

"Well, you got an app that can get us into the lodge?" Josh interrupted, raising a brow.

"Nope."

"Got an app that can get you laid?" He continued.

Chris looked at Josh. "Well actually there's this—"

"Dude. You don't." Josh interjected. "The answer is that you don't."

Chris huffed. "Whatever."

His hazel eyes caught a grey double door cabinet near the wall and then the slightly opened window up higher. He had an idea.

"Hey, how about this. We move it to the open window over there and climb in." Chris said.

"Well well well. We got ourselves a think. Nice one." Josh grinned, grabbing a hold of the cabinet while Chris moved to push it.

Chris grunted as he pushed the cabinet. The thing was heavier than he thought it would be. The cabinet was making a crunching sound as they pushed/pulled the thing to be under the window through the snow, leaving tread marks as it slid. Chris took another breath and pushed as hard as he could, finally getting the damn cabinet under the damn window.

"Alright dude, you first." Josh motioned for him to go.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Thanks Josh." He let out a breath and jumped up on top of the cabinet.

He climbed his feet and nearly lost his balance but was able to catch himself. He tugged on the window once, twice, and finally it came open with a loud creak. He looked back at Josh, a grin on his face. Oh yeah, he was badass.

"Nice man."

He turned back to the window and pushed himself in, but Chris did pulled himself throw a little too quickly and couldn't catch himself before he went tumbling through. He gasped as he fell through the air for a second before landing harshly on concrete ground.

He groaned, feeling the air knocked out of him. He felt his coolness levels just drop right there. Uhg, how embarrassing. Thankfully Ashley wasn't there to see it.

"I'm okay…" He called to Josh, his eyes clenched shut. "I should have paid more attention in climbing class…" He muttered.

"You mean "gym"?" Josh questioned.

Chris nodded, forcing himself up and feeling an ache in his body. "Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope—" He cut himself off, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Chris was able to climb to his feet, holding his back as he did so. Oh man that hurt. The light bulb above his head suddenly burst, making him jump and look up.

"Whoa." He heard Josh whistle.

"Did I do that?"

"I don't…I don't think so." Josh denied. "Here…" He called. Chris turned around. "Here, use this." He threw something at Chris who caught it and looked at it, seeing it was a zippo. He lit it.

"Whoa—Chris—I just got an awesome idea." Josh said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Totally!" He exclaimed.

"Well what is it?"

"Okay, so I'm PRETTY sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms …you could use THAT with the LIGHTER…" He explained.

Chris deadpanned. "I don't—I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?"

"Spray on. It's a can." He clarified.

Chris finally got it. "Ohh…yeah …now I gotcha."

"Flamethrower." Josh grinned.

"Just like we do with the lil' army dudes." Chris chortled.

Josh nodded. "Yup. The one's we melted. Just point the spray can at the lighter and FWOOSH!" He made a motion with his hands of something blowing up.

"Bye-Bye frozen lock." Chris breathed.

"Bingo." He winked. He looked back and frowned, something flashing over his face but Chris could tell what. "Alright, so you got this? Cause I'm gonna go sort something out—" He pointed to the left. "—you up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?"

Chris looked around, feeling a bit uneasy. He looked back at Josh and shrugged.

"Nope." He answered truthfully. "But I'll do it."

"Godspeed pil'grim." He said with a strange accent and disappeared from the window.

Chris laughed, shaking his head at his friend's antics. Honestly Josh was just a huge jokester most of the time.

Turning away from the window Chris used the lighter to see in the dark and room. The lighter could only light maybe a foot in front of him, but Chris supposed it was enough. It didn't take away from the creepy feeling he had been experiencing all night. In fact, he felt a sense of foreboding being in here…

"I'm going crazy…" He chuckled to himself, carefully walking forward. "Okay Christopher… time to make like Indiana Jones and explore the creepy basement."

He waved the lighter left then right and, was about to go left to continue on, when he saw something on the ground to the right. He barely just caught the thing out of the corner of his eye. Curious, he walked closer and kneeled down, moving the light over what was there.

He froze, staring blankly at the totem on the ground. "What the fuck…" He whispered, picking it up and looking it over. It was a different animal this time and had brown paint instead of yellow. He looked around.

 **Totem Found: Loss Totem (1 of 7 found)**

 **Information: This totem foreshadows Emily being incinerated by an explosion.**

 ** _Note: Loss totems will warn you of a loved one's demise. Choose your choices carefully or you may indirectly lead them to their death._**

"Is someone fucking with me?" He dropped the totem, feeling dread take a hold of his heart. "Seriously, these things are freaky."

He stood, backing away from the totem and quickly moving on. He did not want to be around that thing anymore, it was making him more paranoid.

Something fell to his right, making him jump. He moved the light towards the left, where he heard the noise, but there was nothing he could see.

"Hello?" He asked, walking towards the left.

Nothing.

He squinted through the dark and saw that there was an open door, leading to what looked like a storeroom. He looked around, took a breath and walked inside.

 **UPDATE**

 **Chris' Character Trait: Brave +1 (4/10)**

 **Chris' Character Trait: Curious +1 (8/10)**

Moving the zippo around he looked for anyone in the room, but there was nowhere for anyone to hide in the fairly barren room. Nothing, no one was in here…

A squeak came from his right. He moved the zippo and the light revealed a small mouse sitting on a shelf. He breathed a sigh of relief, glaring at the small creature.

"Damn rat!" He quickly shooed it away.

When the rat disappeared he noticed a piece of paper that had fallen in its escape. He knelt down and picked it up, turning it over and realizing it was a fairly burned newspaper clipping.

"So…what do we have here..." He muttered.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **NEWSPAPER FRAGMENT**

 **the**

 **Alberta**

 **EX-JANITOR CONVICTED**

 **FOR ARSON**

 **SWEARS REVENGE ON MOVIE MONGUL'S FAMILY**

It was burned up badly and the text faded to the point of being nearly illegible but Chris could make out enough to get the gist of what it was about. Chris frowned, thinking about what the news clipping said. It had been sixteen years since the newspapers date….creepy…

He put it back down and walked out of the storage room, heading to the right where the door leading out of the basement was, and walked out and into the hall. He coughed when he sucked in a bunch of dust and waved his hand around to try and clear the air.

"Man…this place needs a good dusting." He coughed out.

Raising the lighter he walked forward, the wooden floor creaking groaning under his weight. Oh, that was creepy enough outside, inside and by himself it was even creepier.

He shook himself from his thoughts and looked up to see an interesting painting in front of him.

"Huh…that's cool." He raised the lighter to make out a few familiar faces.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **WASHINGTON FAMILY PORTRAIT**

 ** _Note: Hannah is wearing a very distinctive locket._**

Chris sighed, looking away from the portrait and just feeling…sad. He missed Hannah and Beth, they were some awesome girls and his best friend's freaking sisters. For Christ sakes he could remember him and Josh pulling silly little jokes on them when they were brats. Now…they were just gone and it hurt. Those girls were like his own little sisters and he felt their absence almost as strongly as Josh did.

"I miss you two…" He whispered, looking back at the painting with tears in his eyes.

He took a shuddering breathe and walked away from the painting, wiping his tears from his eyes as he did so. He needed to bury those feelings into the darkest depths of his soul and just…focus on the good. The last thing he wanted to do was bring it up around Josh. He was already having a tough enough time as it was…

He stumbled through the dark, being careful not to fall over some spare items laying on the floor but he was having a hard time navigating through the hall with all the junk on the floor. So it was no surprise when he tripped and had barely caught himself on the wall when he heard a door creak loudly—as if he was being moved—and then slammed shut.

"Huh?" He squinted his eyes but couldn't see. "What the hell was that?"

He felt creeped out as he walked towards the noise and ended up facing a log wall. He blinked, confused as to why he came to a dead end. He swore he heard a door…he turned left and saw the door. Chris deadpanned, thinking that he was idiot for not realizing the door would be beside him.

Shaking his head he grabbed the knob and pulled the door open, looking around to see if anyone was around but he was all alone in this house. Okay, now he was starting to freak out. Who the hell closed the door?

"Hello?" He called, just to be sure.

Nothing….

Chris let out a breathe. Maybe he was hearing things now. It wouldn't surprise him, he was tired from walking all the way up here and a bit paranoid from what Sam and Evie had told him of being followed. He was tired…yeah…just tired.

Finally being in the lodge, at least, took away some of the creepiness because of the familiar surroundings. He looked around, saw the front door and walked up to it. Feeling a bit mischievous he snuck up to it and peaked out, seeing Sam and Ashley standing near the door. Oh that was perfect.

"WOOOooOOooooOOO!" He wailed through the door.

He heard one of the girls yelp and snickered as quietly behind the door. Got them.

"Hi Chris, very funny." Sam yelled through the thick door.

Chris pouted. "Aw, how did you know it was me?"

"Shouldn't you be, like, getting the lock open or something? We're freezing out here." Sam shouted.

"On it."

 _Somewhere in the distance the sound of glass shattering could be heard._

He walked away from the door and went to the living room. Everything looked the same as it did the last time he saw it, except there were a bunch of sheets covering the furniture. Really, it was like nothing had changed…it brought back a lot of memories…

He decided to explore a little before he headed up to the bathroom, just…wanting to relieve them by himself for a moment.

He passed by the TV and tried to turn it on but there was no power. So he moved onto the dining room, and found the phone. He saw the blinking red light, indicating there was a message on it, which was strange to Chris because the Washington's hadn't been up here in a year. Who would be calling them.

He pressed the button.

 **UPDATE**

 **Chris' Character Trait: Curious +1 (9/10)**

 _"One New Message." (Answer Machine)_

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **ANSWERPHONE MESSAGE**

 _"New Message." (Answer Machine)_

There was a long beep.

 _"Hi Mrs. Washington—this is Sergeant Tait again. It's bad news, I'm afraid. We've been through the case files, and there's nothing we can do. He's a free man. We don't have the legal power to restrict his movements. I know it's not what you wanted to hear so call me if you want to know more." (Detective)_

 _"End of Messages." (Answering Machine)_

Chris frowned. "Okay…"

He walked away from the answer machine, kind of wondering what that was about and who Sergeant Tait was. He would have to ask Josh later, cause that message did not sound good.

He left the dining room and walked past a pair of double doors, starting to head for the stairs when something else made him pause. It was a picture sitting on the dresser. He picked it up photo and sucked in a harsh breath.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **PROM NIGHT PHOTO**

It was a photo of five people. On the right was Emily and to her left was Mike with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder. Evie was tucked into his left side and Sam beside her, Sam's hand pointed at the camera in the shape of a gun and Hannah right beside her, showing off her butterfly tattoo. All of them were smiling in that photo.

He turned it over and read what was on the back.

 **04.25.13**

 **Ready for the Senior Prom!**

 **Hannah/Sam/Evie/Mike/Emily**

He shook his head and put the photo back down. Those were happier times…

He knew he needed to head upstairs to get the damnable spare can but he felt he needed to go downstairs, just for a few seconds. He would only look around for a few seconds. He would right up afterwards.

So he walked down stairs, looking around in the dark and remembering the time that he, Josh, Evie, Sam and all their parents threw a surprise party for them and hid down here, waiting for the two girls to come down. Oh, the surprise on their faces was priceless.

He chuckled at the memory, walking up to the mantel to look at some of the photo's there. He looked at each one, remembering when some of them were taken.

He paused when he saw one just lying on the mantel with no frame. It looked somewhat old…wait a second. He picked it up.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **BEACH PHOTO**

It was of the Washington Siblings, Josh in the middle with Hannah on the left and Beth on the right. He remembered this. He took this photo with them.

He turned it over.

 **Aug 13 – Cape Cod**

 **Josh with his lovely sisters, Hannah + Beth.**

 **Looking great, guys!**

 **08.16.13**

Okay, he had enough exploration for the time being. Time to get cracking on that damn door. The girls were probably already pissed as it was. He ascended the first flight of stairs, them creaking under each step and the second set, going left and heading towards the bathroom.

However he paused before going in, wanting to do one last thing. He walked over to the overhang balcony and took out his phone. It was nearly dead but he wanted to do this, as a…memory of sorts, a reminder of what was now. He snapped a shot of the entire floor below him, the cold and desolate room that no longer housed happiness or laughter but just harsh regrets. That room was the last place anyone had seen Hannah or Beth Washington…

He chuckled bitterly at that, putting his phone away. Funny, how a place he had spent so many years at, had so many good memories at could be over shadowed by one…single…moment.

Shaking his head, he turned back around, but paused on leaving when something else caught his eye. A lot of things were standing out to him tonight. He wondered why?

Regardless, he picked it up and turned it over.

 **+CLUE FOUND+**

 **FILM TROPHY**

"Man, I wonder why this was left here…"

From what Chris knew after their girls disappeared Melinda—Mrs. Washington and sometimes referred to as Mel—and Bob—Mr. Washington/ Sometimes referred to as Robert—packed up most of their film stuff, leaving only the things nailed down.

"Ok, no more reminiscing. Time to put it all behind you Chris and move on. Do it for Josh man." He muttered, trying to pump himself up. He shook his head a moment later. "I need to get that spray can." He placed the piece back down and went to the bathroom.

He opened the door and went in. It still looked the same too, as fancy as ever. Really, the Washington's were ridiculously rich considering the bath was a freaking Jacuzzi bathtub. Sometimes he wished he had this kind of money to throw away.

Chuckling softly at that thought he found the cabinet and kneeled down, opening it and seeing the spray can sitting there.

"Jackpot." He grinned, reaching for it.

Suddenly a wild creature flew out and jumped at him. Chris screamed and ducked under the damn thing before it could get him. It went scurrying away as he stood. The little creature disappeared into the darkness.

"Fucking hell." He shuddered, trying to shake off the freaked out feeling. "I am so over this place already and I haven't even been here an hour."

At least he had the spray can now.

 **& SCENE CHANGE&**

Chris walked up to the door, hearing both Sam and Ashley complain about being cold. He rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Instead he placed the lighter near the lock and sprayed, turning his head away from the blistering heat. Well, at least he could feel his face now as it had been numb before.

As soon as he was done he quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it, feeling the heated metal sear his flesh he quickly let go, shaking his head to get rid of the sting.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week." He bowed.

As he looked down he saw the same little critter that had jumped at him run by and shrieked like a little girl, jumping back in shock and fear. He blushed when heard the girls giggling from his reaction and silently bemoaned the fact that he had screamed in such a way.

"Crap that thing freaked me out." He muttered.

"What was it?" Ashley asked. "Are you okay?"

Chris looked to the side. "It was like a bear or tiger or something—"

"Aw, it was just a cute little baby wolverine." Sam cooed in a baby voice as Josh came up behind them.

"Baby?" Chris questioned in disbelief.

"Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon." Josh joked, laughing a bit at Chris.

Everyone entered the lodge and converged in the living room.

"Home sweet home." Josh said with a flourish of his arms.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt commented, setting down his and Emily's bags.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to be inside." Ashley stated, rubbing her hands over her arms. "Even if it's still kinda freezing in here."

"I'll get a fire going." Josh offered, walking over to the fire place.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt said, looking around.

"Yeah, nobody's been up here." Josh affirmed.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Sam asked.

Chris winced, really wishing Sam hadn't said that. He quickly looked over at Josh but couldn't see his expression as he was facing the fire place.

"Not a lot of action up here lately." Chris said, trying to get off the topic of police.

"Nope." Josh popped the p.

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.

REVIEW GUYS


	9. (PART 2)EPISODE 2: JEALOUSY

**Sorry about the long delay guys. Life has been insane lately and I just didn't have the time to update or write at all. Speaking of I'm almost down with the Jealousy episode and you're in for a real treat in that one. The treat will likely be on Halloween, get it...Treat...Trick or Treat...**

 **...Cricket...Cricket...Cricket...**

 **Yeah, I know that wasn't funny.**

 **Anyways Disclaimer can be found on my profile as always.  
**

 **Now sit back, read...and enjoy.**

* * *

 **(PART 2) EPISODE 2: JEALOUSY**

 ** _EVIE_**

 ** _WASHINGTON LODGE_**

 ** _22:28_**

"What's up party people!" Mike greeted as they walked through the door.

"Hey!" Jess drawled.

"The Queen of Awesome is in the house!" Evie cried as she walked in, a large smile on her face.

"Hey Evie!" Josh called, giving the blonde a wave.

As soon as Evie saw him she got an evil idea.

 ** _X MESS WITH SAM|GREET JOSH X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Mess with Sam_**

Evie skipped over to him and hugged him, pulling him as close and squeezing him tightly. She was really happy to see Josh. He was looking better since last she saw him and that was enough to make her happy. Plus, she wanted to mess with her sister.

"Ah, here is my favorite teddy bear in the whole world." She sang, pulling away and kissing him on the cheek. "How ya doing bro?"

Josh laughed. "Well, better now that I got a kiss from you darling."

Evie batted her eyelashes, a sly grin on her face. "Why honey, I do believe that's the kindest thing I've heard all day." She said with a southern drawl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam giving her a dark glare.

Well Sam, Karma is a bitch and I am she…

"Okay, okay." Mike said, pulling Evie away from her teasing, a strange look in his eyes. Evie pouted, crossing her arms. "I really don't want to see that."

"Aw, but we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." She winked at Josh, who let out a loud laugh.

Josh then looked at Mike with a sly smile. "Better be careful man, she's a sneaky one."

"Oh, believe me I know." He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you…I don't now…go see your sister or something."

"Oh fine, send me away to the traitor." She said, giving Josh a long and sad look. "It seems our love is a forbidden on, my heart." She said dramatically and as serious as she could…

Josh and Evie stared at each other for a moment before both burst into peals of laughter. Evie knew Josh knew she was just messing around and wasn't taking her seriously at all, which was good because Evie did not have any type of romantic feeling for him. He was strictly in the brother category and besides she fully expected him to one day be her brother-in-law with how Sam was. Evie knew Sam was one of those girls that married her childhood sweetheart and Josh was definitely her sweetheart.

That was why it was so much fun to tease Sam about him. And mess with her like this.

"I think I'll pass on the forbidden love, thanks though Evie." Josh said, winking at her.

"Oh always."

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie's Relationship Status: Josh +1 (6/10)**

 **Josh's Relationship Status: Evie +1 (6/10)**

 **Evie Character Trait: Funny +1 (6/10)**

Mike huffed. "Evie…"

"Okay, okay I'm going." Evie giggled, heading over to her red faced sister. "Hello my beautiful twin—"

"You're in a playful mood." Sam grumbled. "Did Mike proclaim his—" She started

Evie covered her mouth. "Shut up." She warned, looking back at Mike and Josh speaking.

"Just make yourself at home bro." Evie heard Josh tell Mike after they stopped whispering to each other.

"Will do." Mike said, standing back up with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." Matt said with a hard edge.

Evie frowned, confused about Matt's sudden hostility. She looked at Sam for an answer but she just shrugged, not knowing either.

"You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" Matt demanded, getting close to Mike.

Evie took a step forward, to get between them if she needed to be Sam stopped her. Sam shook her head, pulling her back beside her, indicating she should not get involved in this.

"Whoa, easy there Cowboy." Mike said, backing up a step.

 ** _X WARN (Stay away from Emily.)|CHALLENGE (I saw you and Em.)_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Warn_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Soul of Discretion/Matt confronts Mike after seeing him with Emily)_**

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend." Matt warned.

Evie jerked, confusion flashing through her. What in the world was going on? Matt wasn't usually like this. He was a fairly laid back type of person, so the only reason he would be acting like this was if he saw or heard something that led him to act like this. She looked at Mike and suddenly had a bad feeling. What had Mike done now? She would have to question him later.

"Dude—what are you talking about?" Mike asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Stay away from Emily." He said again with more force.

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike demanded.

 ** _X ATTACK (Quiet being a dick.)|BACK OFF (Forget it.) X_**

Evie shook off her sisters arm and walked between the two, grabbing Mike's arm tightly and putting her other hand on Matt's chest. "Mike calm down." She ordered and then turned to Matt. "And Matt, calm down. Whatever it is I'm sure it can be worked out…but not through violence…"

 ** _Choice Chosen: Back off_**

He backed away, nodding. "Right…right." He looked between Evie and Mike, shaking his head.

Mike moved Evie to the side, making her glare at him. "Something going on with you man?" He questioned.

Evie rolled her eyes _. 'Not at all Mike, he only went off on you because he could.'_

Matt backed away, shaking his head some more. "Forget it. I lost my head. Been a long day." He assured.

"Mike…" Evie whispered in warning. He looked over at her, anger flashing in his eyes but huffed in defeat when she clenched his arm harder. He turned back to the jock, trying to keep a cool head.

"Yeah…well…try not to lose it again." Mike backed off as well.

An awkward silence permeated the room, making Evie uncomfortable. She looked towards Mike who refused to meet her eyes. She frowned and tugged on his arm harshly, forcing him to meet her eyes. She saw the guilt shinning in his eyes and gave him a hard look with her electric blue eyes. She was silently asking him what he did.

"Mike…" Evie began.

"Later." He quickly whispered, pulling away from her.

She searched his eyes but saw he wasn't going to budge and relented. "Fine."

Evie watched him walk over to Jess and sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. As soon as she saw her leaning up towards Mike she turned and returned back to her sister, playing with the bracelet tied around her wrist.

Sam must have noticed. "Where did you get that?" She whispered.

Evie jumped and looked at Sam in confusion. "What?"

"The bracelet." She pointed to it.

Evie silently cursed herself for playing with it in front of Sam. Now she was going to question it until she got an answer. She quickly pulled her sleeve down, covering the bracelet before anyone else could see it.

"Later."

Sam gave her a look but she ignored it.

Evie looked up when she heard the sound of boots clicking harshly on the floor. Low and behold in walked the Bitch Queen herself, Emily. Emily was dressed in a ribbed, black turtleneck, and a designer black leather-jacket with fur trim. She also had on designer black jeans and snow-boots with fur trim.

All and all, Evie thought she was dressed to impress. Of course, who she was trying to impress was always in question. Evie had some suspicions, based on Matt's behavior, of just whose eye she was trying to get and didn't like it one bit.

"Oh. My god. That is so gross." Emily said with loathing, crossing her arms. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" She commented to the kissing couple.

Evie looked at Sam in exasperation.

"Here we go again." The younger twin muttered.

Mike pulled away from Jess, giving her a dark look. "Emily…"

"And the Drama unfolds." The elder twin groaned, seeing where this was going.

"Em…" Matt began.

 _'Oh Matt, stay out of this, it will not end well for you.'_ Evie thought with pity.

"Seriously, can she be any more obvious?" Emily asked.

"Can you?" Evie spoke under her breathe.

Emily sneered. "Nobody wants in on your territory, honey."

Jess scoffed. "Excuse me, did you say something?" She stood, sashaying up to Emily with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness to loud." Emily taunted.

Evie shut her eyes tight, knowing Jess was not going to let that stand in any way, shape or form. Her electric blue eyes cut over to Mike, who was looking anywhere but the two girls. She narrowed her eyes at him but he wasn't even looking her way.

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut." Jess jeered.

Emily let out a short laugh. "Oh yeah. It's all a big cattle car with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow."

Evie whistled low. Her and Emily might not get along but even Evie had to respect her ability to insult someone on the fly like that.

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming Queen a cow." Jess retorted.

Evie cut her eyes back to Mike and finally caught his eye. She tilted her head to the cat fight that was evolving right in front of him but he just shook his head. Evie looked at him in disbelief and then looked at the glowering girls with Matt standing near them, looking lost and unsure about what to do.

 ** _(MATT CHOICE)_**

 ** _X PROVOKE (That's uncalled for, Jess.)|DEFUSE (Chill out Emily.) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Defuse_**

 ** _Butterfly Effect Update (Whose on Your Side?/Matt sided with Jessica during the fight with Emily)_**

"Em, come on—" Matt began.

"No, shut up Matt." Emily ordered.

Evie frowned at that.

"Stay out of it, you dumb oaf." Jess snapped.

 _'Ok, that was uncalled for.'_ Evie thought.

"Hey watch it—" Emily quickly defended

Jess turned back to Emily with a glare. "Oh, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" She criticized.

Emily groaned. "You are such a bitch."

Emily looked ready to rip Jess's hair out and the last thing Evie wanted was to have a fight break out right in the middle of the living room. But then again she also didn't want to get involved in this drama, again! But…she was also getting a headache listening to them argue and the room was getting more tense as they went at it.

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck what you think." Jess turned away from Emily, walking back over to Mike.

"At least I can think. 4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job." She smirked.

Jess spun back around, anger in her blue eyes. "Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle." She motioned to her whole body.

Evie snorted, a little too loudly. It drew both girl attention to her. Oh damn.

"You got something to say Evie?" Emily goaded.

 ** _X PROVOKE (You're both pathetic) |DEFUSE (Just calm down) X_**

 ** _Choice Chosen: Provoke_**

"Yeah, I think you both need to chill out. Seriously, you're just making yourselves look pathetic." She stated bluntly while folding her arms.

"Pathetic? The only pathetic one here is you, Evie." Emily snipped.

Evie laughed. "How am I the pathetic one? I'm not fighting over my Ex-boyfriend like a jealous bitch."

Jess scoffed. "Please, everyone here knows you've pinning after Mike since forever."

Evie clapped her hands. "Whoa, good job Jess. You completely got me. That's exactly it." She said sarcastically. "Yeah no. I'm sorry to burst your little delusions sweetheart but unlike you, I don't want to spread my legs to my best friend. I'm not whore like you and Emily."

"Better to be a whore than waiting for a guy that will never look twice at your ugly ass. Like I said, _pathetic_." Emily sneered.

"I've been told my ass is quite fine actually." She retorted, her eyes cutting to Mike and then back.

"Emily, Jess, you two need to back off _now_." Sam snapped, coming to her defense.

Jess glared. "Oh stay out of this Ms. Goody-Too-Bitch. I don't want a double dose of Evelyn."

"Hey!" Evie snarled, getting into Jess' face. "Do you want me to put your ass back in the hospital Jess?"

If there was one thing Evie could not stand it was people mixing her and Sam up, or referring to them as the same person. Evie and Sam had always had that problem of people mixing them up, even their own parents mixed them up, and both hated it. Evie liked having her own identity outside of her twin and did not want to go back to before, when Sam and Evie often didn't even know who was who between them when they were younger. Evie was firm in assertion that she was Evelyn and Sam was Samantha. They were two different people, not the same person just split.

Not to say Evie or Sam hated each other, they loved in each other a lot, but they were both very independent and did not like people thinking them as the same person. They weren't, Evie and Sam, despite their physical similarities, were very different.

Evie knew she could be loud and forgetful at times, even reckless to the point of her getting into some very strange situations. Don't even get her started on her "I am a Psychic" phase. Evie also knew she was a fairly action type person. She also wasn't good at figuring out her emotions or keeping her temper. Evie also had an obsession with animals and went through more phases that a butterfly.

Sam on the other hand was sweet and spunky, with a sense of adventure—she usually ended up following Evie into her crazy situations—but she was more grounded that Evie. Sam wasn't nearly as violent either, not to say she couldn't defend herself, but Sam never went intentionally looking for a fight like Evie did. Sam was a pacifist to the core, but don't let that fool anyone she could be quick on her feet when she wanted too.

Sam placed a hand on Evie's shoulder. "Evie…calm down." Sam turned to Jess. "And Jess, I would rather be a bitch than a two face slut who lives up to her hair color. Way to reinforce the stereotype."

"Okay girls, why don't you just…take a chill pill…" Matt said, trying to calm them down.

"Matt stay out of this!" The four girls yelled.

"Well, I would rather be the stereotype than be freaks who obviously ran away from the circus. What, did they not treat you right?" Jess cooed sickeningly sweet.

Sam glared. "You know Jess, the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth was a dick."

Evie almost laughed when she heard that one. She sometimes forgot how feisty her little sister could be considering she was usually the sweetheart of the group. However, Jess had crossed a line with both of them.

"Like I said, who needs brains when I have all these natural advantages?" Jess mocked.

Evie chuckled darkly. "Coming from the bitch who tried out for Cheer Captain but quit halfway through because and I quote "It's too much work.""

"I wonder what that says about her abilities in bed." Emily taunted.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you considering you can't even keep a guy happy." Jess sneered. Emily gasped. "Yeah, that's right bitch, Mike told me—"

"Jess enough!" Mike yelled.

"At least I don't have an STD." Emily shrieked. "Nor do I lie about having fucked Mike." She looked at Evie when she said this.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DELUSIONAL BITCHES I NEVER SLEPT WITH MIKE!" Evie yelled. "Good god, I know some babies were dropped on their heads but both your parents must have thrown you guys at fucking walls with how stupid you two are if you can't understand that." She looked Emil up and down. "Can't say I blame either of them though."

Emily and Jess lunged for Evie with rage in their eyes.

"STOP IT!" Josh yelled, making the four jump apart. "This is not why we came up here. This is not… helping. It's not what I wanted."

Evie sighed, slumping in on herself. She had not meant for that to escalate as quickly as it had but Emily and Jess had pissed her off and then Jess had insulted Sam…it got out of hand. She looked over at Sam, who was frowning and looking anywhere but at Josh.

"It we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?" He looked at everyone. "Mike why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."

Evie heard Mike sigh. "Yeah…Yeah, right." He walked over to Jess and pulled her away from their little circle. "Come on, let's go do that."

"Anyplace without those whores." Jess said, walking over and taking Mike's hand. She turned and gave both Evie and Emily a nasty smile.

Evie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and turned away.

"It's right up the trail." Josh called after them.

"Right." Mike called, pulling Jess away.

 **UPDATE**

 **Evie's Relationship Status: Emily -2 (2/10), Jess -3 (2/10)**

 **Evie's Character Trait: Brave +1 (8/10), Charitable -1 (4/10)**

 **Sam's Relationship Status: Emily -2 (3/10), Jess -2 (2/10)**

 **Sam's Character Trait: Brave +1 (9/10)**

 **Jess' Relationship Status: Evelyn -3 (0/10), Emily -2 (0/10), Sam -2 (2/10)**

 **Emily Relationship Status: Evelyn -2 (1/10), Sam -2 (2/10), Jess -3 (-1/10)**

Josh turned to her. "Evie…"

Evie held up her hands. "I'm going to go upstairs and get some homework done. You won't hear a peep from me."

"I'm going to take a bath." Sam said as soon as Josh turned to her.

Evie threw her arm around Sam's shoulder and they walked up the stairs, leaving the rest downstairs to deal with Emily.

"Sorry about that." Evie muttered to her twin. "I didn't mean for things to escalate like that or drag you into it Sam."

"It's alright. It wasn't like you planned it. Beside, Emily goaded you." Sam dismissed. "And I can handle a few insults Evie. You don't need to worry so much."

"Of course I worry. You're my baby sister." Evie cooed, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

"You're older by two minutes, so I am not your baby sister you putz." She pushed her way out of Evie's hold, much to Evie's disappointment. "Anyways, if you really want to make it up to me, tell me about that bracelet."

Evie froze, feeling a blush bloom on her face. Seriously, she didn't understand why she was so embarrassed in the first place. Sure, she didn't want Sam to tease her about Mike's supposed "love" for her but she could usually shrug those off. And besides Mike had given her gifts before and it wasn't like the bracelet looked all that expensive or anything. It was just…a friendship bracelet.

She shook her head and sighed, giving Sam a long look. "Mike gave it to me."

Sam's coral lips curled up into a large smile, her eyes sparking with a light Evie was all too familiar with.

"Reeeeaaallllly…?" Sam drew out with a teasing edge.

"Sammy, no. It's not—"

"No wonder you were in such a good mood when you came back." Sam giggled.

Evie groaned, running her hand down her face. "Sam, Mike has given me gifts before—"

"But never jewelry…and never not on a holiday...or our birthday." Sam pointed out.

Evie sighed. "Sam, he was just…he was being nice. I mean, we're back up here and it's the anniversary…"

"But he got _you_ the bracelet. He didn't get any of the rest of us presents, did he?" Sam asked.

Evie bit her lip. "No."

"My point exactly." Sam stated.

Evie rolled her eyes at the matter of fact tone her sister used. Honestly, did she always have to feel so vindicated when she got something right.

"It doesn't mean anything. Really. He's my best friend. Of course he's going to give me stuff." Evie defended. She began fiddling with the bracelet, her eyes unknowingly softening as she looked at it.

Sam sighed. "Evie, why is it so hard for you to realize that Mike likes you…a lot."

Evie blinked. "I would hope he likes me a lot, we're best friends."

Sam gave her a blank look. "I mean, like, girlfriend like, not friend like Evie."

"Ohhhhh…." She said in understanding. She shook her head. "Mike does not like me like that."

It was a truth that Evie knew for certainty. Mike and her were just friends, very good friends, but friends nonetheless. Mike would never look at her like that, despite everyone's belief otherwise.

Sam groaned, her head following forward. "Evie, he's always flirting with you." She tried.

Evie snorted, crossing her arms. "His default setting is flirty Sam. He flirts with anyone that wears a skirt." She looked and Sam when she said this, daring her to deny it.

"Okay, he does." She conceded. "But it's different with you. He's…different…"

They came to a stop in front of the bathroom. Evie turned to her sister with a disbelieving look on her face. Honestly, this topic was getting old. It was like she couldn't get away from it.

"Sam can we just…not talk about it anymore? Please. I just want to spend time with everyone, remember some good times, and hopefully leave this mountain with some closure. I...don't want to talk about it anymore." Evie begged.

Sam crossed her arms with a pout, but nodded. "Alright. No more talk of Mike's feelings for you."

"Supposed feelings that don't exist." She corrected. "And thank you." She smiled, and Sam returned it. Evie pushed her towards the door. "Now go get your bath. The sooner you get one the sooner I can."

Sam rolled her eyes and saluted. "Iye Iye Captaine." She said with a horrible French accent.

Evie gave a giggle. "I'm going to go do some homework. Hopefully get it done before the party really heats up."

"What homework do you have?" Sam asked as Evie walked away.

"I'm studying to be a Veterinarian Sam, my work load is almost as bad as the Nursing students workload." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into a room.

* * *

So...what do you think? Good? Bad?

And remember, and for some of those who might not know this, but girls can turn on each other on a dime, especially girls like Emily, Jessica, and Evelyn who have personalities that are constantly clashing. Don't worry, things will...well...that would be telling wouldn't it? ;)

SO REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
